


ɢᴀᴍᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ

by seagulbrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagulbrows/pseuds/seagulbrows
Summary: "ɪᴛ's ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ɢᴀᴍᴇ. sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪɴ, sᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇs ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏsᴇ. ʟᴏᴏᴋs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴡᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴡᴏɴ."-ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀs ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇᴅ;-ᴅᴇғɪɴɪᴛᴇʟʏ ᴄʀɪɴɢʏ sᴏ ʙᴇᴡᴀʀᴇ (:ᴀᴠᴀɪʟᴀʙʟᴇ ᴏɴ:• ᴡᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ @sᴇᴀɢᴜʟʙʀᴏᴡs• ᴀsɪᴀɴғᴀɴғɪᴄs @ᴍᴀᴋɴᴀᴇʜʏᴜᴄᴋs





	1. Running away

_It was 7:34am, school will start soon, yet I'm still laying in bed, unable to move. My whole body aches.. How am I supposed to cover up all these bruises on my face? I mean, yeah makeup helps but.. Nothing can cover up my emotions. At home I suffer abuse from my own father, at school I get bullied by the one I fell in love with. Life just loves to fuck things up for me, doesn't it?_

Haechan sighed, finally getting up and walking to the bathroom. He carefully took off his clothes, making sure not to hurt himself further.  Stepping in the shower and letting the warm water run down his body, he sighed once again, feeling the water washing away all of his stress and pain.

After stepping out and drying himself off, he carefully put makeup on making sure to cover up all of his bruises. He smirked, deciding that he had enough of it all. The old innocent and cute Haechan is already long gone now,  so lets welcome the new Haechan.

He bit his bottom lip, checking himself out in the mirror after putting on a pretty dark makeup on. Damn that rough eyeliner made him look extra hot right now. He smiled proudly and walked to his closet, getting different clothes than usual. He wore black ripped skinny jeans, white tshirt and a black leather jacket.

Grabbing his backpack, Haechan quietly got downstairs and walked out the door. He didn't eat breakfast not only because he was late but also because he was afraid to wake up his drunk father who was sleeping in the living room.  
~~~~~~~~

"Oh. My. God. Who are you and what did you do to my Haechan?" Jaemin said after they met at the school's gate. His mouth was hanging open as he scanned him from head to toe.

"Oh hush it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Are you serious?? Haechan you look stunning right now!"

"Shut up!" Haechan whispered to Jaemin after noticing people's attention on him.

"Damn I would fall for you instantly"

"Yeah but you have a crush on Jeno~" Haechan said chuckling and entered the school.

"Don't act like you don't like Mark." Jaemin snickered, smiling innocently after he caught up with Haechan.

Haechan suddenly stopped in his tracks.

_Mark._

Jaemin was right. Haechan is deeply in love with Mark even if he treats him like shit. But... That was the old Haechan right? He could walk up to Mark and tell him just how big of an asshole he is, but he just decided to stay quiet anyways.

"No Jaemin, I don't. At least not anymore." Haechan said with a deep sigh and walked into class, sitting in his usual spot.

"Woah Haechan you really changed.." Jaemin said as he sat next to Haechan and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? I didn't notice." Haechan said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Just as he said that, the bell rang and everyone rushed inside, as well as the teacher.

"Okay everyone listen. We're going to France for a week as a part of the new project. I'll pair you up, you'll have to live and do the project together with that person." The teacher said right after she walked in.

Jaemin looked over at Haechan with hope that they'll get paired together. Haechan wasn't really paying attention until he heard Jaemin's name being announced.

"Jaemin and Jeno."

Haechan's head shot up and he smirked as he looked at Jaemin who was blushing like crazy.

"Looks like you're gonna have lots of fu-" Haechan was suddenly interrupted by the teacher.

"Haechan and Mark."

Haechan froze. All he wanted right now was just to disappear. Mark? How the hell is he going to live with Mark if he can't even be near him without getting picked up on.

Luckily, Mark didn't attend class today. After noticing that, Haechan sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

"Okay I was ready to kill you for teasing me but now I just feel bad for you. I don't think you're allowed to change partners so you're basically fucked." Jaemin said and you could see concern in his face.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Haechan said and sunk down in his seat.  
~~~~~~~~

After the teacher was done explaining the details about the trip, the bell rang and class was finally dismissed. Haechan got up after grabbing his bag and was about to leave the room when his teacher suddenly called him out.

"Since Mark wasn't here today, you'll have to explain everything yourself okay?"

"Ahh miss, about that.." Haechan said as he uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck.

"No Haechan,you're not allowed to change partners. Now go." The teacher said and looked down at some paperwork.

Haechan clenched his fists and took a deep breath to calm himself down as he walked out of the classroom. He was walking to his locker when he suddenly bumped into someone. He was about to shout at whoever that was, but mentally slapped himself after looking up and meeting the cold glare from none other than Mark Lee.

Gaining all of his courage and finally balancing himself up, Haechan shot a cold glare back at Mark.

"Listen here dickhead. Pack your bags and be at school's front gate tomorrow by 6pm. We're going to France for a week as a part of the project and we got assigned to live together. You should be happy to have me as your partner." Haechan said and winked at Mark before hurriedly walking away, leaving Mark completely stunned and unable to move or speak.

"Wow Haechan you're really trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?" Haechan said to himself and chuckled, walking out of the school since all of their classes got dismissed to give them time to get ready for France.  
~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"School is taking us to France for a week as part of the project, d-dad.." Haechan said quietly as he looked down at the ground, too afraid to look up.

His father harshly grabbed him by his collar, stopping him from packing his bags.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU HEAR ME?! Just wait till I come back after I get a few things.." His father said and walked out of the room.

Haechan quickly ran up to the door and locked it, already knowing what's about to happen. He already had enough of it, that's why he quickly finished packing his stuff and threw the bags out the window, climbing out from his balcony himself.

He quickly texted Jaemin and picked his bags up, running into the direction of Jaemin's place. After getting there he knocked on the door and not even seconds later it swung open, revealing Jaemin in his pajamas and a worried look plastered all over his face.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did he hurt you again??" Jaemin asked after he pulled Haechan inside and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine Jaemin, he didn't touch me yet." Haechan answered as he hugged back.

"Why can't you just move in with me? I have a pretty big house and my parents are barely home. You really can't stay with your dad unless you want to get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Too bad because I do worry about you. Your dad has a night shift next week right? Well that's when we will go to your house and move your things here, end of discussion." Jaemin stated and pulled Haechan to the guest room, getting his bed ready for him.

"You're acting like a mom right now, you know that?" Haechan said chuckling as he watched Jaemin get everything ready for him.

"Yes and you should be happy to have a friend like me." Jaemin said and smiled at Haechan. "Now, you know where the bathroom is so go and get ready for bed."

"Okay mom." Haechan whined and lazily walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After coming back to the room, Haechan noticed that Jaemin had already went to sleep so he decided to do the same. He crawled in the bed, cuddling up in the warm sheets and finally fell asleep.


	2. Not giving up

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!" Jaemin suddenly barged in the room while Haechan was still asleep.

 

It was already 10am, yet Haechan was still pretty tired. They didn't have school today because they're leaving for France tonight. 

 

Haechan groaned at all the loud sounds Jaemin was making on purpose and threw his pillow at him.

 

"Get out."

 

"No no no. That's not how mornings with Jaemin work. Get your lazy ass up and take a shower, we still need to get everything ready before leaving okay?"

 

"Fine I'm getting up, do you really need to be that loud?" Haechan asked and without waiting for Jaemin's answer, he pushed him out of the room and closed the door to get ready.

 

First things first, he checked his phone. There were tons of missed calls and messages from his father. Damn he was pissed. Haechan gulped at first, but shrugged it off as he remembered that he's nowhere near his father now, and won't be for a while.

 

He sighed, throwing his phone to the side and fixed his bed before going to take a shower. 

 

After he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and got dressed, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

 

"So.. what exactly do we need to get ready for? Didn't you pack your stuff yesterday?" Haechan asked as he sat down at the table, while Jaemin was making breakfast.

 

"Haechan. You. Will. Be. Living. With. Mark. Lee. For. A. Whole. Week. Do you understand how dead you already are?"

 

"Actually... I'm sick of Mark treating me like this, so I decided to play a little game with him." Haechan smirked evilly just by the thought of it.

 

"Oh my god are you trying to get yourself killed? Because he will do it instantly."

 

"Oh I would love to see him try. I'm gonna wrap that boy around my finger and crush him, just like what he did to me."

 

"H-Haechan? Is that really you? You're actually scaring me right now. You used to be deeply in love with Mark despite the way he treated you." Jaemin stuttered a little and placed the pancakes he just finished on the table.

 

"Yeah, used to." Haechan shrugged and put a few pancakes in his plate before lazily eating them.

 

"I don't think that'll work Haechan. He's been acting like that for over two years now after all."

 

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~

 

It was almost 6pm. Jaemin and Haechan, as well as some other students, were standing at the front gate just like their teacher told them.

 

"If that dickhead gets me in trouble by not showing up I swear I'll-" Haechan was suddenly cut in the middle of his sentence, as he felt a firm body pressing against his back.

 

"You'll what?" A deep and husky voice echoed through Haechan's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Now he knew he fucked up. That voice was too familiar for him, it clearly belonged to Mark. 

 

Haechan stood still for a while, unable to move or say anything. The way Mark's body was pressed against his was somehow affecting him in ways he shouldn't be enjoying. 

 

"N-Nothing." Haechan mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

 

"Oh is that so? What the fuck was yesterday all about, hm? Look at yourself.. trembling just from my single touch. You really think you can play around with me like that you little fucker? Just wait till we get to the hotel...princess." And with that Mark walked over to his friends, sending a glare at the younger as he did so.

 

Jaemin gasped and tried to stop Haechan after he lost control and was already walking towards Mark.

 

Once he got close enough he pushed Mark against the fence, leaning a little closer to his face.

 

"Does it look like you scare me? Does it look like I give a shit about what you said? Mark Lee, I'm not scared of you. Surprising huh? You think you got everybody wrapped around your little finger don't you? Well guess what? Game over playboy. I'll be the one wrapping you around my finger now." Haechan spat out in anger, a little smirk growing on his lips.

 

Mark looked at Haechan in shock. The younger has changed so much, he couldn't recognize him anymore. The boy that once was scared to even look him in the eyes, is now inches away from his face. Mark was already getting turned on just by Haechan's bratty attitude and his aggressive side. He shouldn't be feeling this way tho..

 

"What the fu- You want to play a game? Alright, we can play a little stupid game. But don't go complaining once I break your little fragile heart." Mark spat back at him and walked away winking at him, as the teacher told everyone to get in the bus.

 

Haechan groaned in annoyance and clenched his fists. Oh how bad he wanted to punch him right now.

 

After getting in the bus Haechan motioned for Jaemin to sit with him.

 

_ding ding_

 

**Unknown:** let the game begin princess~

~~~~~~~~

 

It was 10pm and they were already on the plane, going to France. 

 

Jaemin was already asleep, leaning on Haechan’s shoulder, while Haechan himself was playing on his phone. Unfortunately, Mark and Jeno were sitting behind them. 

 

Earlier before, Haechan saw Jeno’s attempts on flirting with Jaemin while the other was a blushing mess. He chuckled to himself thinking about how cute they would look together and accidentally woke Jaemin up.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Jaemin asked as he sleepily looked up at Haechan.

 

“Oh it’s nothing don’t worry.”

 

Jaemin nodded and started looking around “are we there yet?”

 

“No it’s only been two hours, go back to sleep.”

 

“Okay, but first I really need to use the toilet” Jaemin chuckled and got up from his seat, walking towards the bathroom.

 

Haechan sighed, putting his headphones on and closing his eyes to relax. Someone sat next to him, but he didn’t pay attention thinking it was Jaemin.

 

A few seconds later he felt a hand slowly caressing his thigh. His head immediately shot up and he looked at the person next to him, wanting to jump out of the plane right now. 

 

Mark.

 

“Did I scare you princess~?” Mark asked teasingly as he looked at Haechan with a wide smirk on his face.

 

“Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Me.” Haechan said gritting his teeth in anger as he glared at Mark.

 

“Cute.” Mark said as his grip on Haechan’s thigh tightened.

 

“If you call me princess one more time i swear-“ Haechan said smacking Mark’s hand away.

 

“You swear what, hm?” Mark asked as he gently caressed Haechan’s cheek, his smirk getting wider.

 

Haechan looked down to hide his blush as he stayed quiet, too shy to look up. 

 

Mark was doing it once again. Trying to steal Haechan’s heart and crush it at the end, just like he did before. Why is it so hard for Haechan to resist Mark? What is it in him that makes him feel this way, no matter how much he tries to deny those feelings?

 

But this time Haechan won’t be giving up so easily. He smirked and looked up at Mark, leaning closer to him and kissing his cheek.

 

“I swear I’ll make you sleep outside the hotel room sweetie.”


	3. Can't give in

It was 2:46pm in France as everyone got out of the bus, right in front of the hotel they’re staying at.

 

The teacher had handed Haechan the keys to his room, while Haechan himself was trying to find Mark.

 

Once he saw him talking to his friends, he noticed that there was something wrong with him.

 

He’s drunk.

 

_Did that asshole manage to bring alcohol in the bus?_

 

Haechan walked over to them and grabbed Mark’s hand, pulling him inside the hotel.

 

“Let gooo” Mark started whining as they walked towards the elevator. “Princess let go or you’ll get in trouble.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that? You have a girlfriend so go and call her princess, not me.” Haechan said groaning once they were in the elevator, going up.

 

Mark stumbled over to Haechan, pinning him against the wall.

 

“I’ll call you whatever I want. Understand, babyboy?” Marks voice got deep and husky again, the exact voice that would get Haechan turned on instantly.

 

But not this time. No. Haechan can’t let him win.

 

“No. Understand, babe?” Haechan mocked him as a wide smirk plastered on his face again.

 

Mark was about to say something when the elevator opened. Haechan pushed Mark away before grabbing his hand again and pulling him to their room.

 

While Haechan was trying to unlock the door, he couldn’t help but notice Mark checking him out.

 

“Like what you see?” Haechan sarcastically asked, finally unlocking the door and pulling Mark inside.

 

“Yes.”

 

Haechan froze after hearing those words. It can’t be true. Since when is he like that to him? 

 

But then he remembered that Mark is completely wasted. He chuckled. There’s no way Mark could actually have interest in him. He’s straight, and him having a girlfriend only proves that.

 

“They should bring our bags soon. You should take a shower, you stink.” Haechan scrunched his nose as a strong smell of alcohol hit him once again.

 

“Hmm.. Kitten would you mind taking a shower with me?” Mark said as he walked closer to Haechan, wrapping his hands around the youngers waist and pulled him closer to himself. 

 

“Mark I swear to god, let me go.” Haechan said as he tried to get out Mark’s grip.

 

“I rather not.”

 

Haechan gasped as Mark’s firm hands pulled him even closer. His heart was going crazy once Mark started leaning in. 

 

He shouldn’t let him do this, but he just can’t resist.

 

Mark tilted his head, attacking Haechan’s neck. He planted soft kisses all over his neck, until he found Haechan’s sweet spot and started sucking on it.

 

“Ah- M-Mark stop..” Haechan said letting out a quiet whimper, as he felt weak at his knees.

 

Mark noticing it, picked the younger boy up and pushed him against the wall. He started biting his neck, slowly moving down to the boy’s collarbones. 

 

Once his hands got tired of holding Haechan up, he started bringing him towards the bed. 

 

Haechan gasped once he felt something poking him. He struggled to get out of Mark’s grip, but Mark just dropped him on the bed, hovering over the boy. 

 

_Mark was hard_.

 

“You’re enjoying this as much as I do, don’t you?” Mark smirked, pinning Haechan’s arms over his head, attacking his neck once again.

 

He slowly started grinding against the younger, making him let out a loud moan. He grinned and was about to take Haechan’s shirt off, when a knock on the door could be heard.

 

Mark groaned in annoyance, realizing that someone just interrupted this hot session they had. 

 

“Stay here princess, I’ll be right back.” He pulled away from Haechan, stumbling over the door.

 

Once Haechan heard some voices outside the room, he quietly ran in the bathroom, locking the door. They must’ve brought their bags.

 

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. 

 

“No Haechan. Calm down. He’s just drunk and doesn’t know what he’s doing. He will never want you in that kind of way, so get over it.” He quietly whispered, scolding himself.

 

After a few minutes, he heard Mark groaning and walking towards the bathroom door.

 

“Let me in.” Mark said as he tried to open the door.

 

Haechan knew that since Mark is drunk, he’ll get tired soon, so he stayed quiet and waited for him to go away.

 

5 minutes passed and Mark was still banging on the door.

 

“Oh come on princessss.. let me in!” Mark groaned, slightly kicking the door and making Haechan jump up in surprise.

 

“Go lay down, I’ll be out soon baby~” Haechan said in a seductive way, hoping this will make Mark go away.

 

And it did.

 

Mark smirked and walked over to the bed, taking his shirt off and laying down as he waited for Haechan to come out.

 

After a few minutes of waiting he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Once it was quiet outside, Haechan quietly opened the door and peeked outside. He saw Mark deep asleep and sighed, closing the door again. 

 

He took a quick shower and stepped out, looking at himself in the mirror. He noticed that some of the bruises were still visible and he knew he couldn’t let Mark see them. He quietly walked outside and grabbed his bag, going back to bathroom.

 

He grabbed his makeup bag and put foundation on. As he was checking if he had any more bruises left, he noticed the hickeys that Mark left. They weren’t that visible, so thinking that they’ll disappear over night, Haechan walked back to the room without covering them up.

 

Once Haechan got back to the bed it hit him.

 

_There was only one bed, and he has to share it with Mark._

 

“How the hell did I not notice that?” He whispered to himself and glanced at Mark who was soundly asleep.

 

He sighed and got under the blankets, having no other choice. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened.

 

_Mark got hard and it was his fault._

 

Was he acting like this just because he’s drunk? Maybe all this time he was imagining that Haechan was his girlfriend? Or could it be that Mark was acting like this on his own behalf?

 

Whatever that was, Haechan can’t give in so easily. He needs to make Mark feel the way he did. He needs to crush him. 

 

And with those thoughts, Haechan slowly drifted off to a dreamland..


	4. I'm scared

Haechan groaned, hearing some kind of shuffling in the distance and slowly opened his eyes, stretching himself.

 

"Good morning princess." Mark chuckled as he watched the younger roll out of the bed.

 

"Good morning~" Haechan answered smiling, his voice a bit raspy since he was still sleepy.

 

Although Haechan was in a really good mood today, he couldn't help but let out a little groan after remembering what happened yesterday.

 

"You seem- wait what is that??"

 

"What?" Haechan looked at the other confused, before looking down to where Mark was pointing.

 

The hickeys.

 

He thought they'll disappear overnight, but they only got more visible.

 

"Oh that.." Haechan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to say it to him.

 

"Who did this?" Mark hissed as he angrily walked towards the younger.

 

Haechan was taken a back by Mark’s sudden outburst. At first he was acting so nice and now? Was he perhaps.. jealous?

 

"Y-You."

 

Mark stared at him confused since he didn't remember anything from yesterday.

 

"You got drunk and... yeah."

 

"Did I do more than just that?"

 

"Nope"

 

Mark sighed in relief. Sure, he was a fuckboy, but he always had a soft spot for Haechan, even though he kept denying it and treated the younger boy terribly.

 

"You should take a shower, I'm gonna bring breakfast here. It's like 7am and the teacher told everyone to meet up in the lobby by 8, so chop chop." Mark clapped his hands motioning the other boy to move.

 

"Okay. Thanks.." Haechan slightly smiled and walked towards the bathroom after grabbing his bag.

 

As he was about to enter and close the door, Mark’s voice stopped him.

 

"H-Hey Haechan?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why are you suddenly so nice with me?"

 

"I-I'm nice to you, as long as you're nice to me.." Haechan answered quietly, with a slight blush spreading on his cheeks as he closed the bathrooms door.

 

Mark just stood there, staring at the door. He was being nice to Haechan and he didn't even realize. It's not like him.

 

But yet again, he never wanted to hurt the younger boy. He didn't mean to crush his heart like he did.

 

But what's this weird feeling he's been getting around him? Yeah sure, he liked teasing and annoying the boy. But now after being nice to him, he wants to do it more.

 

_He's just tired of all the fighting._

 

Haechan, on the other hand, was taking a shower. Well, more like standing, lost somewhere deep down in his mind, while the water just ran down his body.

 

Why was Mark so nice to him? He never saw this side of him before. Why now?

 

All of these questions kept messing up his feelings.

 

Both of the boys clearly knew that there's something new and different going on between them.

 

But neither of them knew _what_.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Mark and Haechan both were currently sitting down in the lobby as they watched their friends flirt with each other.

 

Jeno was smirking as he kept caressing Jaemin's cheek, while Jaemin on the other hand, was a giggling and blushing mess.

 

"Damn I wish I had someone to make me feel the way Jaemin feels.." Haechan quietly mumbled to himself as he looked away from them.

 

He thought no one heard him, but he was wrong.

 

"And why don't you?" Mark asked as he sat next to the younger.

 

"Good question." Haechan answered with a chuckle. "Mark why do we fight?" He suddenly asked, already getting tired of all those useless fights.

 

Mark just sighed, already knowing the answer to that.

 

"Sometimes I feel like we've been born to fight with each other." Mark said, laughing quietly as he tried to lighten the mood up a bit.

 

"You're probably right." Haechan started laughing as well until their teacher glared at them.

 

What they didn't notice was that Jaemin and Jeno were watching them this whole time, smiling like idiots.

 

_Mark and Haechan were finally getting along._

 

"Okay, listen up. Right now we're going to visit some museums and after that you'll have the whole day of free time." The teacher said, smiling slightly.

 

Everyone started cheering and got up, walking out of the hotel.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Stop, someone might see!" Haechan whispered, laughing quietly as he smacked Mark's hand.

 

Mark was currently standing in front of a statue, mimicking it.

 

"Oh come on, it's so boring in here" Mark whined while Haechan was dragging him back to their group.

 

"Well you have to put up with it a little more, we'll be free soon" Haechan said and chuckled at Mark's childish behaviour.

 

"Princess, look!" Mark shouted as he pointed at a painting and tried mimicking it as well.

 

"Be quiet!" Haechan shouted in a whisper and started dragging Mark again. "And I told you to stop calling me that."

 

"But it fits you." Mark said quietly with a pout.

 

"It does n-"

 

Haechan was interrupted by Mark suddenly stopping in his tracks, making Haechan lose his balance since he was dragging Mark. And of course, Haechan being the clumsy Haechan, tripped and made both of them fall down.

 

Haechan landed on top of him, while Mark held Haechan by his waist to ease his fall. Both of them were currently staring each other in the eyes.

 

"You're an idiot." Haechan whispered softly as he kept staring at Mark, their faces were only inches apart by now.

 

"I guess.." Mark trailed off with his sentence while his own eyes landed on Haechan's lips.

 

He gulped and started leaning in without noticing it, but he was interrupted.

 

"Hey lovebirds! Everyone's looking for you! Get up, what are you even doing??" Jaemin shouted as he and Jeno came looking for the two.

 

Haechan blushed, quickly getting up and fixing his clothes.

 

"Jaemin you know how clumsy I am, I made both of us trip." Haechan said and laughed nervously while Mark on the other hand just stood there completely shocked and confused.

 

Was he really leaning in to kiss Haechan? What the hell was he thinking? But those lips.. He was completely hooked.

 

"Yeah right, it looked like you two were having fun down there." Jeno said teasingly, and wrapped his arm around Jaemin's waist, pulling him closer.

 

Both Haechan and Mark looked at each other, confused by the action.

 

"Are you guys..." Mark trailed off with his sentence and looked at the two with curiosity.

 

"Yes, we're dating." Jaemin said and kissed Jeno's cheek.

 

"Great, now we'll have to deal with all of your lovey dovey stuff" Haechan huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh please, don't act like you two weren't going to do anything like that if we didn't come." Jeno said, laughing softly.

 

"You have a death wish?" Haechan spoke in a low voice, threatening Jeno.

 

"Damn, you two would look cute together."

 

"That's it." Haechan groaned and charged himself towards Jeno, but instead he felt firm hands wrap around his waist and so, he was pulled back.

 

"Calm down princess." Mark murmured sternly in his ear, holding Haechan back from attacking Jeno.

 

And surprisingly, Haechan immediately calmed down. He removed Mark's arms from his waist, and took a deep breath.

 

"You're lucky Jeno."

 

"Wait, hold on. Haechan you don't usually listen to anyone. Perhaps, the one and only Mark Lee tamed Haechan?" Jaemin said in a teasing tone, smirking at the two of them.

 

Haechan only flipped him off and walked back to their group, with Mark running after him.

 

"Wow, I thought they were our friends." Mark said jokingly, chuckling softly.

 

He was expecting an answer, but instead, he was met with silence.

 

He looked over at the younger. The boy looked like he was lost somewhere deep down in his thoughts.

 

"Haechan?" He slightly shook the boy.

 

"Huh?" Haechan asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"You zoned out there for a second.." Mark looked at Haechan with concern plastered on his face, but he decided to shrug it off.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Finally their little tour around some museum was over, and all four of them were sitting in pizzeria, waiting for their orders.

 

"So.. how did you two start dating??" Haechan asked as he leaned back in his seat.

 

"Well.. you know I always had a crush on Jeno. And Jeno confessed to me yesterday, when I had to switch seats with Mark in the plane." Jaemin answered smiling brightly.

 

"Now the only thing there's left is to put you two together!" Jeno clapped his hands excitedly as he looked at Mark and Haechan.

 

"He really wants to die, doesn't he?" Haechan said as he grabbed a fork that was on the table.

 

"I said calm down, didn't I?" Mark said as he snatched the fork out of Haechan's hand.

 

Before Haechan could protest, the waitress brought their orders.

 

The rest of the time, all of them ate silently, saying something random from time to time, until Haechan started kicking Mark from under the table.

 

At first Mark kicked back, but once Haechan kicked harder, he winced in pain.

 

“Yah!” He groaned, glaring at Haechan.

 

“What happened?” Jaemin asked, looking at the two boys confused.

 

“Nothing~” Haechan said, giving him an innocent smile and went back to eating.

 

Not for long though.

 

After a few minutes he started kicking Mark again, this time receiving a harsh squeeze on his thigh in return.

 

He yelped, jumping up a little. He noticed the older smirking and kicked him harder. Right after, Mark’s hand moved upwards, closer to his crotch.

 

“Princess stop testing me.” He quietly said to him in a deep voice, but the other two lovebirds heard it all.

 

“Princess??” Both Jaemin and Jeno asked at the same time.

 

Haechan gulped as he felt Mark’s hand warningly caressing his thigh, while he just smiled at the other two.

 

“Oh it’s just a nickname I gave to him.” Mark said, trying to hide his smirk.

 

“That’s such a cute nickname! Jeno why don’t I have a nickname??” Jaemin asked, tugging at the end of Jeno’s shirt.

 

“I’ll think of something don’t worry.” Jeno answered with a chuckle.

 

For the rest of the time, Haechan ate quietly, avoiding eye contact with Mark or any of the boys.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Mark and Haechan were currently standing in the elevator, both of the boys slowly getting irritated by the awkward silence.

 

“You okay?” Mark asked quietly as he glanced at Haechan.

 

“Why did you-“ Haechan was interrupted when the elevator suddenly stopped, with a little bump, making both of the boys lose their balance and fall down.

 

“M-Mark?” Haechan quickly crawled to the corner, quietly whimpering.

 

Out of the sudden, lights went off, making Haechan whimper even louder.

 

“Shit.” Mark cursed as he took out his phone, seeing that there’s no signal. “Haechan?” He asked softly as he noticed the younger shaking.

 

“Mark I’m claustrophobic and I’m scared of the dark, get me out of here!” Haechan suddenly started screaming and kicking the elevator door.

 

Mark kneeled down to Haechan and was about to speak, when a loud sound of a gunshot could be heard..


	5. Why?

_Mark kneeled down to Haechan and was about to speak, when a loud sound of a gunshot could be heard._

 

Both of them froze at the sound. 

 

They sat quietly, trying to understand what just happened, until some angry voices could be heard. Some men were shouting and threatening everyone.

 

After that, Haechan freaked out and started kicking the elevator door again.

 

"Haechan! Don't do that, they might hear us!" Mark shouted in whisper and grabbed Haechan's legs to stop him.

 

That's when Haechan broke down completely, and started crying quietly.

 

After Mark saw the younger cry, he could feel something weird. It’s like his heart was breaking seeing Haechan cry.

 

He quickly sat down and moved closer to Haechan, pulling him on his lap and hugged him tightly. He gently caressed his back, trying to calm him down.

 

And it worked.

 

After a few minutes, Haechan’s breathing got back to normal, his body was now relaxed and he just sat there, his head resting on Mark’s chest.

 

“I never knew that listening to someone’s heartbeat is so calming..” Haechan quietly whispered once he was calm enough.

 

Mark chuckled. He found it cute how the other boy was currently curled up in his lap, his hair all messy. 

 

“Yes it’s really calming. My dad used to calm me down like this when I was scared of something.”

 

_Dad..._

 

A single tear rolled down Haechan’s cheek as he thought about his dad. He was nowhere near as good and caring as Mark’s dad. Right after his mom died, his dad started drinking and abusing Haechan.

 

After a while of quietly sitting there, another gunshot could be heard. This time, it was near them. 

 

“Why the fuck are we doing this?!”

 

“Just shut up and do as I say.”

 

Two men could be heard talking. One of them sounded as he was panicking while the other sounded pretty scary. 

 

Haechan’s body tensed up and he clenched the end of Mark’s shirt, trying to stay as quiet as he could.

 

“Shit, the elevator is not working. Okay, you go to the 7th floor taking stairs, and I’m gonna go check what’s the problem with this stupid elevator.” And with that, it was quiet, suggesting that both of the guys walked away.

 

“Haechan, I know you’re scared but we have to get out of here.” Mark said, trying to sound as calm as he could, not to scare the younger even more.

 

Haechan stayed still for a while, but after a few seconds he somehow managed to find trust in Mark, so he nodded and got up.

 

Mark got up as well and looked around, before looking up at the hatch door. 

 

“Come on, I’m gonna lift you up so you could open that okay?”

 

Haechan nodded and walked closer to Mark. The older lifted him up, and he was able to open the door.

 

“Good job. Now, I’m gonna lift you up further so you can climb out.” Mark warned him and lifted him up more.

 

Once Haechan was out in the elevator shaft, he offered his hand to Mark and helped him get out as well.

 

Luckily, the elevator got stuck right next to 3rd floor’s door. Mark got closer to it, and using all of his strength, he managed to open it wide enough for both of them to get out.

 

“Come on Princess.” Mark smiled softly at Haechan and reached out for him, pulling him inside.

 

They were standing in the 3rd floor’s lobby. There were long hallways filled with rooms all around. But Mark noticed a different room somewhere far in the corner and pulled Haechan towards it.

 

_Servants’ break room._

 

He quietly opened it and after seeing no one in there, he pulled the younger inside. He locked the door and pushed a heavy table in front of the door just in case.

 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked and walked closer to Haechan.

 

Haechan just nodded and smiled at him nervously.

 

Mark was about to say something when his phone started vibrating, suggesting that the signal came back.

 

He took out his phone and groaned, seeing the messages from his girlfriend. He ignored them and the first thing he did was call the police. He explained everything to them and told them where they are. Of course it was quite hard, since Mark sucks at french, but with the help from Haechan he did pretty well. (Let’s just say they have a french class in school okay? )

 

After that, he texted Jeno and luckily he answered. He was on a date with Jaemin. Mark told them to stay away from the hotel and explained the situation to them.

 

While Mark was scrolling through his girlfriend’s messages, he felt Haechan snuggling up to his arm.

 

“Haechan?”

 

“We’re going to be okay, right?”

 

“Yes. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

 

Haechan smiled brightly at his words. Mark never showed his caring side, yet he cares for Haechan. The one who would always get Mark annoyed.

 

Mark was surprised how Haechan was trusting him and he sure wasn’t going to break that trust. Right at this moment, Mark decided to change.

 

While the two of them were sitting in the corner quietly, enjoying each others company, someone was trying to open the door.

 

“Someone is in there!”

 

They started banging and kicking the door.

 

Haechan started crying, making sounds.

 

“Shhh Haechan please you have to stay quiet, they’ll leave soon I promise.” Mark said quietly and pulled the younger in his lap once again, hugging him tightly.

 

But that didn’t help.

 

Mark knew only one way to distract the boy. Although he knew that he might not like it, he did it anyways. For the sake of Haechan’s safety.

 

He cupped Haechan’s cheeks and pulled him closer, connecting their lips together.

 

He was expecting to be slapped or pushed away, but instead he was met with Haechan’s arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

His lips felt so soft, so warm and sweet. They were so inviting and Mark couldn’t resist. He slowly started moving his lips and surprisingly, Haechan did the same. 

 

Both of their lips moved together, in a perfect rhythm. It felt like the whole world stopped. They couldn’t hear the banging or the voices outside the room anymore. It was just the two of them now. Sharing this new feeling together.

 

Mark wrapped his arms around Haechan’s waist, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. Haechan on the other hand, ran his hand through the olders hair, lightly tugging on it.

 

Mark groaned and was about to move down Haechan’s neck, when another gunshot could be heard, bringing both of them back to reality.

 

“Hands up where I can see them!” A man suddenly started shouting and from the words he said, Mark could tell it was the police.

 

Then sounds of footsteps were coming their way. Both of them jumped up when the door was kicked out, pushing the table along the way. 

 

Lights and loud noises surrounded both of the boys.

 

“Found more survivors!” One of the policemen said, and helped both of them up.

 

“S-survivors? What do you mean by that?” Haechan asked, feeling a little terrified by the word.

 

“Because everybody else were slaughtered to death.” 

 

Haechan yelped, grabbing Mark’s hand and gripping on it tightly. Tears were already forming in his eyes, but Mark pulled him in his embrace. 

 

“It’s okay, I told you I’ll keep you safe, didn’t I? I kept my promise.” He whispered in Haechan’s ear, trying to calm him down.

 

Mark was carrying Haechan on his back, after he told him to close his eyes. They were walking outside, and once they reached the lobby, the sight was terrifying. There was blood everywhere, some dead bodies laying around, smashed things spread all around.

 

“Haechan whatever you do, do not open your eyes.” Mark said and hurriedly walked outside the hotel, walking away from it as far as possible.

 

Once the hotel was out of their sight, he stopped and put Haechan down. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, checking the younger out to see if he wasn’t hurt.

 

“I’m fine. You?”

 

“Don’t worry about me. After all, I’m Mark Lee.” He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood up.

 

And surprisingly it worked.

 

Haechan laughed softly and looked at Mark.

 

“Why did you do it?” 

 

“Do what?”

 

“I’m talking about the kiss.”

 

Before Mark could answer, they heard Jaemin and Jeno shouting and saw them running towards them.

 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Jaemin asked as he checked both of the boys out.

 

“Yes we’re okay mom.” Haechan said, smiling sheepishly at Jaemin.

 

“You two are the luckiest assholes in the world, I’ll tell you that.” Jeno sighed in relief and laughed, slightly punching Mark’s shoulder.

 

“It’s all thanks to Mark..” Haechan said quietly and looked down, trying to hide his blush. 

 

After that everything went silent.

 

“What do you mean Mark?”

 

“I-“ Haechan was about to answer, but he got interrupted by Mark.

 

“Let’s go eat shall we? I’m hella hungry.” Mark changed the topic, knowing that Haechan might be uncomfortable talking about everything that happened.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Both Jaemin and Jeno nodded, probably understanding why Mark changed the topic so quickly.

 

~~~~~

 

Apparently, Mark and Haechan were the only ones at the hotel then. After their teacher heard what happened, she felt so bad and apologized, because she was the one responsible for them.

 

It was about 12am now, and everyone moved to a new hotel.

 

Haechan and Mark were kind of trying to keep a distance from each other, but of course they got assigned to live together again.

 

At least this time their room had two separate beds, which was a plus for both of them. 

 

After taking a shower, each of them went to their beds, turning the lights off and falling asleep instantly, since both of them were really tired.

 

Although, after a few minutes, Mark woke up. He woke up as he felt his bed sheets shifting, and suddenly a warm body pressed against his back.

 

“Haechan what the hell are you doing in my bed??” Mark asked as he turned around to look at him.

 

“I-I’m scared..” Haechan answered quietly, you could hear some fear in his voice.

 

Mark sighed, already understanding what the younger wants.

 

“Don’t make this a habit, princess.” He said chuckling, pulling Haechan closer to his chest, and hugged him tightly, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

 

Haechan, on the other hand, rested his head on Mark’s chest, listening to his heartbeats. He snuggled up to Mark, feeling safe in his arms, and fell asleep as well.

 

Only if it wasn’t dark in the room, you could see both of the boys smiling brightly, enjoying each other’s warmth.


	6. Is it over?

The next morning Mark was the first one to wake up. 

 

He groaned as a sunlight hit his face and was about to stand up to close the curtains, but fell back as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. 

 

He looked down to see Haechan clinging to him. The younger was softly snoring with puffy cheeks and messy hair. Mark had to admit, the boy looked really cute right now.

 

After a while of starting at Haechan, Mark realized how brightly he was smiling and started feeling confused. He felt confused about his feelings and everything that happened in the past few days. 

 

He made out with Haechan, and he would gladly do it again. Something that he would never do with his girlfriend.

 

That's when he started questioning his sexuality. 

 

All of the girls he "dated" were just toys to him. Once he gets bored of one toy, he would just throw it out and get another one. For the past two years he lived a life of a fuckboy. 

 

But Haechan.. This boy would always pull him in like a magnet. He's somehow special, because Mark never wanted to be next to someone as much as he does with Haechan. 

 

Well, of course most of the time they would fight and curse at one another, but all of this had a reason. A reason why they're playing a game right now.

 

That one night, that changed Haechan completely. From that adorable and cute boy he became something.. something cruel. Mark's life became a living hell after that. 

 

That's when memories started floating in..

 

....

 

_"Haechan I like you." Mark said, barely able to speak because of his drunk state._

 

_"I-I.. Mark you're drunk go away."_

 

_"Be mine." Mark whispered in Haechan's ear as he pulled him closer by his waist._

 

_Haechan stayed quiet, looking down to hide his blush._

 

_"I'll take that silence as a yes."_

 

_Haechan slowly nodded, not daring to look up._

 

_Mark chuckled at the others adorableness and lifted Haechan's chin up, leaning in and kissing the boy._

 

_~~~~_

 

_"What the fuck?" Mark jumped up as he saw Haechan in his bed._

 

_"Be quiet" Haechan whined, burying his face deeper into the pillow._

 

_"Get out!" Mark yelled and pushed Haechan out of the bed._

 

_"What is your problem?!" Haechan groaned as he got up and looked at Mark, realization finally hitting him. "Y-You don't remember?"_

 

_"Remember what?"_

 

_"Apparently I'm your boyfriend now.." Haechan said quietly and looked down._

 

_Mark froze. Of course he liked the boy and all that, but how the fuck did he ask him out?? He can't do that, it would just ruin his reputation._

 

_"No, get out." Mark said coldly, not even sparing a glance at the younger._

 

_"Are you serious?" Haechan's voice was cracking as he held his tears back._

 

_"GET OUT!" Mark yelled and started pushing Haechan out of his house._

 

_Suddenly, Haechan turned around and landed a hard slap across Mark's face._

 

_"Now I understand how stupid I was to fall for you."_

 

_And with that, Haechan stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind._

 

....

 

Mark smiled sadly as he remembered that day. 

 

The day Mark cried himself to sleep. 

 

The day he made his biggest mistake letting Haechan walk out that door.

 

The day when his life changed completely.

 

He looked down at Haechan once again, and that's when all of his feelings for the younger started coming back. 

 

He knew damn well how much he likes the boy.

 

And he's planning to get him back.

 

~~~~~

 

A week has passed.

 

They did the stupid project and surprisingly, got a pretty good grade.

 

They were all on a plane now, flying back home.

 

For the rest of the week Jaemin and Jeno were being the usual cheesy couple that they are, Mark was trying his best on being nice to Haechan and Haechan seemed to be enjoying it actually.

 

And just like the last time, Mark had asked Jaemin to switch seats with him so he could sit next to Haechan.

 

They only had an hour to go before landing and that’s when Mark noticed Haechan’s odd behaviour.

 

“Are you okay? You seem.. nervous?”

 

“Oh? U-uh no it’s fine, I’m just excited to go home I guess.” Haechan smiled nervously, something that couldn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

 

“You’re lying. Once again.”

 

“I’m not” Haechan whined and puffed his cheeks out.

 

Mark smiled finding it cute and decided to let it go for now.

 

But little does he know, Haechan was nowhere near excited. After all, he’s coming back to his abusive dad, who’s definitely pissed.

 

He knew his dad would lock him up in the basement again, he would make Haechan skip school for weeks, starve and abuse him all the time.

 

Haechan was quite surprised that Mark haven’t noticed the bruises on his body, even though  he was living with him for a whole week.

 

Only an hour to go and Haechan will be suffering again.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hey Jeno, where’s Haechan?” Jaemin asked as he looked around the airport, after getting their bags back.

 

“Uh, I’m not sure, why?”

 

“Well he was supposed to go home with me beca- OH MY GOD!” Jaemin suddenly screamed as he remembered Haechan’s dad.

 

“Jaemi-“ Jeno was cut off when Jaemin suddenly ran towards Mark, who was about to leave.

 

“HAVE YOU SEEN HAECHAN?!” Jaemin shouted as he started shaking Mark by his shoulders.

 

“The fu- Yes! He left like 30 minutes ago, let go of me!” Mark groaned and slightly pushed Jaemin away.

 

“He left?? Oh my god.. Oh god.. No no no, this isn’t happening right now...” Jaemin kept mumbling and pacing back and forth nervously.

 

“Explain.” Mark said, already getting fed up.

 

“Mark, you can’t even imagine how bad it is. Your friend brought you your car here, right?Let’s go! We have to get Haechan before it’s too late!” Jaemin said and grabbed both Mark’s and Jeno’s hands, pulling them out of the airport.

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain.”

 

“FOR GODS SAKE, WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS MARK. HAECHAN COULD BE DEAD BY NOW BECAUSE HIS FUCKI-“ Jaemin took a deep breath to calm down since people were staring at them. “His dad is always drinking and abusing Haechan. The night before going to France, Haechan had to run away from his home, otherwise his dad would’ve tied him up and kept him hidden in the basement once again. You have no idea how much Haechan has suffered. And trust me, this time it’s going to be worse. His dad has a fucking gun..” Jaemin said the last words quietly, as tears were streaming down his face.

 

That’s all it took. Those last words made Mark speed up to his car with all his strength, getting in and speeding away, leaving Jaemin and Jeno behind.

 

At this moment, he didn’t care about that. He knew they’ll be alright. The only thing that matters to him now is Haechan. Haechan and his safety. 

 

After a while of driving, well, almost flying to be more specific since Mark kept speeding up like crazy, he was already near Haechan’s house. Jaemin had gave him the address so he knew exactly where he lives.

 

His veins were popping out as anger flood through his body. The thought of Haechan getting hurt was driving him crazy. He couldn’t stand it. He needed to be by his side to protect him.

 

Once Mark pulled over in front of Haechan’s house, he realized how lucky he is. Haechan just got here. Mark made it on time probably because of how fast he was going.

 

He saw the taxi drive off and Haechan nervously walking towards the front door.

 

Mark immediately jumped out of his car and ran towards the boy, pulling him away.

 

“Haechan you can’t go there!” Mark shouted in whispered as he held Haechan by his waist.

 

“M-Mark?”

 

Haechan looked at the older confused. He didn’t know how he got here, but the main question was why is he here.

 

“What.. w-what are you doing here??”

 

“I’m trying to stop you from getting yourself killed. Jaemin told me everything about your dad.”

 

“Mark let go of me. I’m fine. And i WILL be fine.” Haechan groaned and pushed Mark away.

 

He was pissed. 

 

He trusted Jaemin, yet he told Mark about his dad.

 

“Haechan stop lying to me and yourself. You think I don’t care about anyone? Well yes, maybe I don’t. But I do care about YOU. I care for you a lot. I’ve been protecting you this whole time, CANT YOU SEE?!” Mark shouted and harshly grabbed Haechan’s wrist.

 

“YES, YOU’RE RIGHT. I CANT SEE THAT. I CANT!” 

 

“WELL OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! IVE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!”

 

“BUT WERE YOU BY MY SIDE WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?? DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS? YES, YOU WERE DRUNK. BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN JUST THROW ME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING HOUSE JUST. LIKE. THAT! DID YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT PROTECTING ME AND BEING BY MY SIDE WHEN YOU DID THAT HUH?!”

 

Mark froze.

 

Haechan was right.

 

He shouldn’t have done that.

 

Yes, he did promise to himself that he’ll protect the younger no matter what.

 

But what the hell has gotten into him back then??

 

“Haechan I-“ Suddenly a voice interrupted Mark.

 

“Oh look who it is.” 

 

Both of the boys looked at the direction of the voice. 

 

Haechan’s dad was standing in front of the door. His clothes were dirty, his hair was messy. All in all, he looked terrible.

 

“Haechan.. you left, even if I told you not to. I lost my job because of you, I’ve been starving because of you. And now you show up with this pretty boy?” Haechan’s dad said, laughing like a sick maniac.

 

And that’s all it took to alert Mark.

 

“We have to go” 

 

Mark had called the police before coming here, so they should be here soon. In the meantime, he was pulling Haechan towards his car, just in case.

 

That’s when an ear piercing gunshot could be heard.

 

It seemed like the time had stopped.

 

Is it over? _Is the game really over?_

 

“MARK!”


	7. He loves you

_“MARK!”_

 

Mark suddenly collapsed on the ground. 

 

Slowly dropping down on his knees, before letting his body completely lay down on the ground.

 

Blood staining his white shirt and his jacket.

 

He was bleeding too fast.

 

No matter how much it hurt, Mark looked up at Haechan and smiled.

 

He smiled, because he heard the sirens coming closer.

 

He smiled, because he was able to protect Haechan on time.

 

He smiled, because.. just because Haechan was next to him as his vision started getting blurry. 

 

At least Haechan will be the last person he sees.

 

“Haechan.. I-I’m sorry..” Mark said, coughing blood out.

 

He apologized for everything that Haechan has been through. Most of that hell was all because of Mark. 

 

“W-What? No stop apologizing. You’re going to be okay!” Haechan said and held Mark’s hand tightly, looking around seeing the police cars everywhere. “HELP! HE’S HURT!” He shouted as tears streamed down his face.

 

Soon the paramedics came running towards them, putting Mark into a stretcher and carried him inside the ambulance.

 

Haechan was about to get in as well, but was stopped by one of the paramedics. 

 

“Are you a family relative to him?”

 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Haechan said without any hesitations and stepped inside, telling the driver to hurry.

 

Haechan looked down at Mark. For the first time, he looked so fragile, so weak.. Haechan couldn’t stand seeing him like this.

 

He wanted the old Mark back.

 

The one that hurt him.

 

He hated him, but he also loved him no matter what.

 

“You’re going to be okay..” He whispered quietly and ran his hand through Mark’s hair.

 

~~~~~

 

Haechan was currently sitting in the waiting room.

 

He texted Jaemin and told him everything, so Jaemin should be here soon with Jeno.

 

He kept ruffling his hair out of frustration and nervousness. 

 

It’s been about two hours since they took Mark to the operation room.

 

The waiting was slowly killing him.

 

Suddenly a doctor appeared next to Haechan.

 

“Haechan, right?” The doctor asked.

 

“Yes, is Mark okay??” Haechan said as he quickly shot up from his seat.

 

“I wouldn’t say so..” Doctor said quietly and looked at Haechan apologetically.

 

“W-What..?”

 

“I’m really sorry, but Mark is in a deep coma.”

 

Haechan just took a deep breath instead of breaking down, and sadly smiled at the doctor.

 

“Can I see him?”

 

“Yes, I’ll walk you to his room. You can stay there for the night if you want you. There’s a pretty comfortable sofa in his room, and you can get food in the cafeteria any time.” The doctor said and walked Haechan to Mark’s room.

 

“Thank you..” Haechan whispered and walked inside.

 

He walked towards Mark’s bed.

 

The sight in front of him was horrible.

 

There were loads of wires and tubes connected to Mark’s body. His body itself looked weak. His skin was pale from all the blood loss. He couldn’t even breathe on his own.

 

Haechan pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. 

 

He broke down once again after he took Mark’s cold hand in his.

 

He carefully rested his head on Mark’s chest and just let the tears flow. 

 

He kept blaming himself for everything. 

 

Mark shouldn’t have done that. 

 

He shouldn’t have tried to protect Haechan.

 

A few minutes later, Jaemin and Jeno came.

 

“Oh my god.. Honey are you okay?” Jaemin asked sweetly, as he walked over to Haechan with Jeno following behind.

 

Haechan rapidly shook his head as more tears streamed down his face. He quickly ran over to Jaemin and hugged him tightly. 

 

“It’s all my fault..” Haechan whispered, hugging the boy tighter.

 

“It is not your fault. It’s not your fault that Mark loves you. It’s not your fault that he wanted to protect you no matter what Haechan.” Jeno said and walked over to both of the boys and hugged them tightly. 

 

“But- Wait what?” Haechan suddenly stopped crying and broke their hug, looking up at Jeno.

 

Jeno sighed and looked at Mark.

 

“Mark loves you. He always did. Even the day he kicked you out of his house. He’s been acting all mean and rude to you just because he was in a denial. He couldn’t admit his feelings.” Jeno said and looked back at Haechan. 

 

Haechan froze.

 

Mark loved him?

 

He’s been hiding his feelings?

 

He’s been in a denial??

 

He shook his head. He couldn’t believe this.

 

“What about his girlfriend?” 

 

“All of the girls he dated were only little pretty toys to him. I bet he didn’t even kiss them.” Jeno hissed, feeling a little pissed by Mark’s selfish behaviour.

 

Haechan nodded staying quiet. There was just too many things he needed to process. 

 

He sighed and sat down on the sofa, Jaemin and Jeno sitting next to him on both sides.

 

“Haechan you should go home, you need to re-“ Jaemin was suddenly interrupted by two policemen walking in.

 

“We’re really sorry for everything that happened, but we really need to ask Haechan a few questions.” One of them said and looked at Haechan.

 

Haechan nodded and got up, looking back at Jaemin and Jeno.

 

“Take care of him.” He said and walked out with both policemen.

 

“So.. what is it that you want to ask?” Haechan asked as he looked down at the ground sadly. 

 

“Okay well.. The first question we have to ask is about your mother. What happened to her?”

 

“She died when i was like 16. My dad told me she died from cancer. But once i became 18 I started getting this feeling that he was lying, so I checked my mother’s medical records and.. Well, I think my dad killed her. There were no records about her having cancer or even that she died.”

 

“I see.. What about your childhood? What was it like?”

 

“My childhood.. I was that one happy kid who would never stop smiling and laughing. It was all great until I noticed my dad abusing my mom. That’s when everything changed. I became quiet. I was afraid that if I say something wrong, my dad will hit her again. And of course everything got even worse once I lost her. After her death, my dad started abusing me instead, but he was more cruel to me than her. He would always keep me locked up in the basement tied up, would always beat me up, torture me in the most horrifying ways. I would starve for weeks, skip school and stuff like that.”

 

“Okay and the last question.. It’s about what happened to your boyfriend. How did it happen?”

 

Haechan slightly smiled at the word ‘boyfriend’ but shrugged it off and continued.

 

“Mark, he was.. actually I don’t know what exactly was he doing there. From what I understood, he came there to protect me because one of my friends told him about my abusive dad. So when he came there, my dad came out and started saying something. I wasn’t really paying attention because I was scared. When Mark started pulling me to his car, there was a gunshot and in a matter of seconds Mark was laying down on the ground, covered in blood..” Haechan finished and took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying.

 

“Okay, got it. Once again, we’re really sorry.” One of the policemen said and they walked away.

 

Haechan sighed and walked back inside the room.

 

_This is going to be harder than he thought.._


	8. Little tease

It’s been 7 months.

 

7 months of Haechan staying in that hospital room, next to Mark.

 

7 months of crying himself to sleep.

 

7 months of failing his classes.

 

7 months of blaming himself.

 

_7 months of Mark being in coma._

 

“I’m sorry Haechan, but we have to consider this as well. Mark might never wake up. It’s been a pretty long time.”

 

“NO! HE WILL WAKE UP! Stop saying that..” Haechan ended quietly and started crying once again.

 

He wondered how is there any more tears left.

 

“Okay. It’s your choice. But at least consider it.” The doctor said and patted Haechan’s shoulder before walking out of the room.

 

Leaving Haechan alone with Mark once again.

 

Haechan wanted Mark to wake up.

 

He believed in him.

 

_He never lost hope._

 

And well.. If you look at Mark, he didn’t change at all. Except for the wound he got by getting shot. It healed up now, leaving a little scar behind.

 

He pulled a chair next to Mark’s bed once again in these 7 months and took his hand in his.

 

“I love you, Mark Lee.” Haechan whispered, resting his head on Mark’s chest and slowly fell asleep.

 

....

 

_What’s going on? I swear I can hear Haechan. Yes, it’s definitely his voice. But.. why can’t I move my body? Oh my god, have I been paralysed?! No. No that’s impossible. I remember getting shot and- Those eyes.. Those beautiful brown orbs were the last thing I saw. The most beautiful voice was the last thing I heard. The most softest hand was the last thing I felt. I can still feel it. It’s like I’m still holding onto that hand. Maybe I am? Maybe Haechan is right next to me? Oh how much I wish I could just open my eyes and hug him, tell him how much he means to me and how much I love him. Damn, I’m in love with that boy! But yet again, I can’t move. I can’t even open my eyes. Wait, but I didn’t even try. So what if I.. Actually try?_

 

....

 

After a few hours of sleeping on Mark’s chest,  Haechan woke up to loads of beeping sounds and a soft hand caressing his cheek.

 

He slowly opened his eyes only to be met by another pair of eyes looking back at him.

 

His head shot up immediately. 

 

_Mark was awake._

 

He quickly stood up and almost jumped on top of Mark as he pulled the older closer and kissed him.

 

“YOURE AWAKE! OH MY GOD YOURE AWAKE!” Haechan started shouting and crying out of happiness. “DOCTOR HE’S AWAKE!!” He shouted again once he ran out in the hallway.

 

Mark, on the other hand, was just laying in his bed shocked.

 

But he was smiling sheepishly.

 

_Haechan kissed him._

 

Mark looked over at the door as the doctor stepped in with Haechan following behind.

 

While the doctor kept asking Mark if he’s alright and how he’s feeling, Mark couldn’t help but stare at Haechan.

 

The boy looked so exhausted and tired, yet he was happy. He was happy because Mark woke up and that made Mark smile even wider.

 

“You missed your boyfriend huh?” The doctor asked chuckling when he noticed that Mark wasn’t paying any attention.

 

Mark looked at the doctor but still took a quick glance at Haechan once the doctor called him his boyfriend.

 

“U-Uh I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Mark asked the doctor, slightly stuttering. 

 

“Well I can already see that you’re pretty fine, so I’ll just leave Haechan here to explain everything to you while I’ll go bring some papers for you to sign and you can go home right away.” The doctor said smiling and walked out.

 

Haechan awkwardly cleared his throat and sat next to Mark again. 

 

He was about to start talking when Mark suddenly interrupted him.

 

“That was cute.” He said softly and chuckled.

 

“W-What?”

 

“You were sleeping on my chest, holding my hand..” Mark whispered and looked down, still smiling.

 

“Be quieeet” Haechan whined and covered his face to hide his blush “Let me explain everything to you” he quickly said as he tried to change the topic.

 

Mark just nodded and looked up at Haechan.

 

“So.. You’ve been in coma for 7 months. It happened because of all the blood lost. The doctors tried to refill some of the blood, since we have the same blood type, but that didn’t work.” 

 

“7 months?? Holy sh- it felt like 2 days..” 

 

“Yeah.. Well, is there something you want to ask? I’ve been here the whole time I’m pretty sure I know more than any other person.”

 

“Y-You stayed here? This whole time??” Mark asked as he looked at Haechan shocked, yet a little smile crawled up on his lips.

 

“Yep. So is there any questions?”

 

“Uhh.. Did anyone else come to visit me?”

 

“You’re dad, Jaemin, Jeno, a few other friends of yours and... and your girlfriend.” Haechan hissed once he said ‘girlfriend’ and that didn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

 

“What about her?”

 

“Well let me just say that she didn’t come here to see you, she came here for your credit cards and shit like that.”

 

“Yeah I’m not surprised by that, but did she actually take them?”

 

“No, I didn’t let her. But that bitch bit me!” Haechan groaned and pouted, pointing at his shoulder which still had a bite mark and that made Mark chuckle once again.

 

“Aww, would you like me to kiss it?” Mark said teasingly, and laughed once Haechan smacked his arm for that.

 

“I wouldn’t mind it..” Haechan quietly mumbled to himself.

 

“What?” 

 

“I said you’re girlfriend wouldn’t stop calling you, even though I made it clear to her that you’re in coma. What kind of a dumbfuck are you dating??” 

 

“Chill, just hand me the pho- wait you had it with you the whole time?” 

 

“Well duh, I was the one responsible for everything related to you, since your dad left for business.” Haechan said and gave Mark his phone.

 

Mark grabbed the phone and quickly dialled his girlfriend’s number.

 

“ _Mark! Oh baby, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you! When are you coming back??_ ” His girlfriend spoke right as she picked up the phone.

 

“Today.” 

 

“ _Okay good. Me and my girls were planning to go out today, so I was thinking if you-_ “

 

“Mhm, listen to me now.” Mark suddenly interrupted her, already getting annoyed. “I’m coming back in at least a few hours and when  I get back, I want you out of my house. So start packing your stuff, unless you want me to throw you out just like that. Oh by the way, it’s over.” Mark said and hang up right after.

 

Haechan just stared at him, his mouth hanging wide open. 

 

“Well that was harsh.” Haechan said, but chuckled softly as Mark just shrugged.

 

“She was annoying me for a long time now.”

 

Haechan sighed and got up. He grabbed Mark’s clothes and handed it to him.

 

“Go change, I’ll go look for the doctor, he’s taking pretty long to get the papers ready.” Haechan said and with that he walked out of the room.

 

Mark smirked as he watched Haechan leave and got up to change his clothes, since the doctor already removed all of the tubes out of him earlier.

 

The doctor walked in the room with papers in his hands right after Mark finished changing.

 

“There. Sign these and you’re good to go. Although, I advice you to keep an eye on him Haechan.” 

 

Haechan nodded while Mark signed the papers and handed them back to the doctor.

 

“Well, good luck. I hope I don’t get to see you around here any time soon” The doctor said, laughing softly and walking out of the room.

 

“Come on let’s go, I’ll take you home.” Haechan said and started pulling Mark out of the room.

 

“You have a car?”

 

“Well yeah, but my dad always kept it locked in the garage even though it belonged to me.” Haechan groaned quietly and they reached the parking lot.

 

There stood a big black Range Rover, which left Mark stunned.

 

“I-I didn’t know that-“

 

“What? You thought I’m poor? Well, let’s just say I’m somewhere in the middle between poor and rich.” Haechan said smiling, and motioned for Mark to get in the car.

 

“I’m driving.” Mark said and looked at Haechan seriously, reaching his hand out for the car keys.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Mark you literally just woke up from a coma.”

 

“Let me driveeee” Mark whined and started acting like a little kid once again.

 

Haechan sighed and handed him the car keys, getting in the passengers seat.

 

Mark smirked once again and got in as well. He quickly glanced at Haechan before starting the car, and driving to the direction of his home.

 

After a while of driving, Haechan got bored since Mark’s house was quite far from the hospital.

 

Mark lightly bit his lip as he checked the younger out. He moved his hand on Haechan’s thigh, slowly caressing it. He smirked even wider as he got a reaction from that.

 

Haechan slightly flinched and bit his lip. He tensed up from the others touch. Of course he liked it but he couldn’t show it. 

 

“M-Mark the fuck are you d-doing?” Haechan stuttered and quickly removed Mark’s hand.

 

Mark started feeling a little excited down in his pants. He groaned and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“What??” Haechan asked as he looked at Mark confused and shocked.

 

“You heard me damn well. Kiss. Me.” Mark’s voice has gotten more deep and demanding by now.

 

Haechan started feeling excited as well. He loved the demanding side of Mark. It just showed how dominant he is.

 

“Uhm no?” 

 

Mark suddenly pulled over in the middle of the road.

 

At least there were no cars here.

 

“HAECHAN!”

 

“MARK!”

 

“WHAT PART OF KISS ME DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?”

 

“FUCK OFF IM NOT DOING IT”

 

Mark groaned louder and glared at Haechan. 

 

“We’ll stay here until you kiss me”.

 

“What is your problem?”

 

“You. You’re my problem Haechan.”

 

“Well yo-“

 

“JUST FUCKING KISS ME!”

 

“YOURE SO-“ Haechan stopped in the middle of his sentence, because he didn’t even know what to say anymore.

 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed Mark’s seat back so he’s able to sit on his lap. Once he got on Mark’s lap, he groaned and pulled Mark closer and kissed him roughly.

 

Mark smirked through the kiss. He loved the aggressive side of Haechan.

 

He started kissing back, as his hands slowly trailed down to the youngers ass, giving it a little squeeze.

 

Haechan flinched at the move, letting out a little moan.

 

Just as Mark was asking for the entrance, Haechan pulled away and got back to his seat, hiding his smirk as he looked out the window and stayed quiet.

 

Mark was panting softly and groaned as Haechan pulled away. He started the car again and drove away.

 

“You little tease.”


	9. Truth or dare

“I wonder if she actually left.” Mark said as he got out of the car, Haechan doing the same.

 

They were already in front of Mark’s house.

 

“Well, go check. And make sure not to get into more trouble.” Haechan said as he started walking towards the drivers seat, ready to drive back to his own house.

 

Mark noticed that and stopped Haechan by grabbing his wrist. 

 

“And where exactly are you going?”

 

“Uh, home?” Haechan answered and looked at Mark confused.

 

“Hm.. I thought I heard the doctor say something about keeping an eye on me?”

 

“Oh you did not just-“

 

“Which means you’ll be staying here.” Mark suddenly interrupted Haechan and smirked, dragging the younger towards the house with him.

 

Mark picked up the spare key and unlocked the door, walking inside.

 

“Holy shit..” Haechan whispered as he walked in as well, seeing the mess that was most likely made by Mark’s girlfriend.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mark said and looked around.

 

The whole house was stinking. There were broken glass everywhere. Dirty dishes, alcohol bottles and other trash were scattered all around the house.

 

Haechan quickly walked around the house and opened every window there was. He was pretty surprised by how he managed to walk around the house so easily since it was his first time here.

 

When he came back, he noticed Mark laying on the couch in the living room.

 

“You should really get some sleep.” Haechan said as he started cleaning the house.

 

“I’ve been sleeping for 7 months though”

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not tired.”

 

“Yeah but..” Mark didn’t finish his sentence as he fell asleep instantly.

 

Haechan chuckled and brought a blanket out of some random room, tugging Mark in. 

 

He sighed and went back to cleaning. He washed out the dishes, took the trash out, cleaned the dust and such things.

 

After he finished he remembered that neither Jaemin nor Jeno knows that Mark woke up. He quickly texted both of them and closed all the windows since it started raining outside.

 

Once he got back to the living room, he carefully and quietly sat down on the couch since Mark had a pretty big one and there was still some space left. He glanced over at Mark and started feeling sleepy. A few minutes later he was already asleep.

 

~~~~~~

 

Both of the boys jumped up from their sleep as the doorbell rang. Haechan was about to get up when Mark stopped him, and went to open the door himself instead. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re actually awake!” Both Jaemin and Jeno cheered as they  walked inside. 

 

Both of them had bags in their hands. 

 

“We’ve bought some food, some drinks.. let’s celebrate this!” Jaemin said and walked to the kitchen to put the stuff away.

 

Haechan laughed softly and followed Jaemin in case he needs his help.

 

“So.. did you tell him?” Jeno asked once Jaemin and Haechan were out of the living room.

 

“T-tell what?”

 

“Stop playing dumb Mark. You know-“ 

 

“Boys, set the table up, we’re going to play some games, okay?” Jeno was interrupted by Jaemin walking back to them.

 

“Yes, mom.” Both Mark and Jeno said at the same time, and started getting everything ready.

 

Mark sighed deeply, thanking the lord that he helped him avoid Jeno’s question.

 

Haechan, on the other hand, was getting the drinks ready, while Jaemin was making something for them to eat.

 

“Did anything happened between you two?” Jaemin suddenly asked, quickly glancing at Haechan.

 

“W-what? No, nothing happened don’t be stupid.” Haechan answered and looked away to hide his blush.

 

“Mhm, I’ll pretend that I believe you, don’t worry.” Jaemin said and chuckled, going back to making food.

 

After a bit, Jaemin smirked. 

 

“JENO, HONEY, COME HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!” He called for Jeno and looked at Haechan. “Go bring the drinks to the table.”

 

Haechan groaned as he already understood Jaemin’s plan, but nodded and brought the drinks to the table anyways.

 

Mark was currently looking through his laptop for some movies just in case, until he noticed Haechan. 

 

He smirked getting up and walked behind Haechan. He slowly wrapped his arms around the youngers waist, pulling him closer to himself. 

 

“I gotta admit, you look so damn good right now..” Mark mumbled in a husky voice, sending shivers down Haechan’s spine.

 

Mark took a deep breath, savouring the sweet scent of Haechan. It was driving him crazy. He leaned down to Haechan’s neck and started kissing it, despite the fact that their friends were only a few meters away.

 

For the first time, Haechan wasn’t trying to fight it at all. He was enjoying this too much. He threw his head back so now it was resting on Mark’s shoulder, this way giving the older more access to his neck.

 

Mark smirked wider, sucking and biting on the newly exposed skin, leaving hickeys all over. While he was doing so, his hands were running all over Haechan’s body, stopping at his thighs and giving them a little squeeze. 

 

Haechan started letting out soft moans, but Mark had to cover his mouth no matter how much he loved the sounds he was making. 

 

_They were not alone._

 

“We’ll finish this later Princess.” He whispered to Haechan and pulled away as he heard the other two guys coming back to the living room.

 

They brought some snacks and homemade pizza.

 

“Let’s play truth or dare, shall we?” Jeno said as he set everything down on the table, grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

Jaemin nodded and secretly smirked, as he noticed the hickeys on Haechan's neck.

 

“I’m down.” Haechan said and grabbed a can of beer.

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking.” Mark said as he glared at Haechan.

 

“You shouldn’t be telling me what to do.” Haechan answered and glared back at Mark.

 

Jeno and Jaemin exchanged some awkward glances, but just laughed it off.

 

_The sexual tension between Mark and Haechan was getting stronger._

 

“Okay, Jaemin you’re first.” 

 

“Mark, truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth.” Mark answered and gulped, feeling a little nervous when Jaemin kept staring at him.

 

“Hm.. Is it true that you broke up with your girlfriend?” Jaemin asked and smiled innocently, starting off easy at the beginning.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, then Mark it’s your turn.”

 

“Haechan.” Mark suddenly turned his gaze to the younger. “Truth or dare?”

 

“T-Truth.”

 

“You really like to annoy me. What’s the reason to that, huh?”

 

Haechan smirked as he was already getting tipsy from the beer and got closer to Mark’s ear.

 

“Because you look hot when you’re mad.” He whispered and pulled away giggling, leaving Mark to just sit there, completely shocked

 

“MY TURN!” Haechan shouted and hiccuped. “Jaemin~ Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Ohhh this is going to be fun! I dare you to unzip Jeno’s pants, but you can use your teeth only. No hands and stuff like that.” Haechan smiled evilly and clapped his hands.

 

Jeno started coughing as he choked on his beer after hearing that and looked at Jaemin nervously, who was just smirking back at him.

 

Jaemin confidentially got in between Jeno’s legs and placed his own arms behind his back. He leaned closer to Jeno’s zipper and started pulling it down. Luckily he managed to do it pretty quick since the zipper went down smoothly.

 

It was Jaemin’s turn now. 

 

And Mark was getting nervous.

 

“Haechan, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Haechan answered and sticked his tongue out.

 

“Go sit on Mark’s lap for now. I got nothing good at this moment.” Jaemin said and pouted.

 

“No I’m not doing tha-“ 

 

Haechan was interrupted by Mark pulling him on his lap.

 

“Whatever.” Haechan mumbled and looked up  at Jeno. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.” 

 

“How much do you actually love Jaemin?”

 

Jeno smiled softly and looked at Jaemin.

 

“A lot. I’ve never thought I’ll love someone as much as I love him and-“

 

“Shhh.. too much cheesiness.” Haechan whispered drunkenly.

 

They kept playing for a while, although Mark couldn’t help but wonder why Jeno and Haechan suddenly went to the kitchen. They been there for quite a long time and came back looking even more wasted. 

 

_What_ _the_ _hell_?

 

After Jeno sat back down in his place, Jaemin whispered something in Jeno’s ears, which made him smirk.

 

“Okay, last turn and then we’re gonna go home.” Jeno said and looked at Mark. 

 

“Mark, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Haechan.”

 

Mark’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jeno shocked, while Haechan just hiccuped in response.

 

“Now chop chop, we’ll leave you two alone.” Jaemin said and grabbed Jeno’s hand, dragging him out of the house.

 

“Pft, we don’t need to play it and they won’t even find out.” Mark chuckled and was about to get up, but Haechan stopped him by grinding against him since he sat back down on his lap after he and Jeno came back.

 

“H-Haechan?”

 

“You said we will finish what we started later” Haechan whined and bit his lip.

 

“You’re drunk. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Mark said and picked Haechan up, bringing him to one of the guests rooms.

 

Once they were in the room, Mark laid Haechan down on the bed, only to be pulled in with him together.

 

“Haechan stop. You’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage on that.” Mark groaned and got up, but got pulled down once again, only this time he was met with soft lips on his own.

 

He smiled into the kiss, but pulled away and tugged Haechan in, leaving the room.

 

Mark walked back to his own bedroom and took his shirt off. He got in the bed, feeling too tired to shower and slowly started falling asleep. 

 

Suddenly the door to his room flung open to reveal an angry looking Haechan.

 

He stumbled over to Mark’s bed and got in. He crawled on top of Mark and laid down, snuggling up to him. 

 

“Stop leaving me alone.” Haechan mumbled and hid his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, finally falling asleep.

 

“From now on, I won’t leave you alone princess.” Mark whispered and smirked at the nickname, soon falling asleep as well.


	10. Jealous

_Grunting, groaning, shuffling._

 

That's what woke Mark up.

 

He looked down at the boy who was still laying on top of him.

 

Haechan kept moving around and groaning in pain.

 

A hangover perhaps?

 

But he only drank a can of beer though..

 

"Haechan?" Mark said and he looked at him, slightly concerned.

 

"Be quiet, my head is killing me." Haechan whined and rolled off of Mark.

 

"Wow you really can't take alcohol well I see. You only drank a can of beer yet you're suffering from a hangover?" Mark chuckled as he got out of bed.

 

"Uhh, about that.." Haechan trailed off and hid his face in the pillow.

 

That's all it took for Mark to understand.

 

He quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the little, secret minibar he had in there. 

 

It was empty.

 

"HAECHAN WHAT THE HELL? YOU DRANK EVERYTHING?!" Mark shouted and quickly grabbed some painkillers and a water bottle, running back upstairs.

 

He angrily walked towards Haechan who was smiling sheepishly and handed him the painkillers.

 

"Drink it." He said, handing him the water bottle as well.

 

Haechan stayed quiet and obediently drank it.

 

"I-I.. Uhhh Jeno drank it with me actually.." 

 

So that’s where they went yesterday.

 

"I swear to god he's dead." Mark said and looked at Haechan once again, his gaze softening and a little smile creeped up his lips. "You should take a shower that'll help with your hangover."

 

"But I need new clothes." 

 

Mark got up and walked towards the bed, picking some of his own clothes for Haechan. He then walked back to the bed and handed them to the younger boy.

 

Haechan sighed and rolled out of bed. He walked over to Mark and kissed him on the cheek before walking in the bathroom.

 

Mark just stood there shocked for a second, but smirked right after. 

 

He's going to play around with Haechan for a bit because why not?

 

~~~~~

 

After stepping out of the shower, Haechan dried himself off and got dressed up. 

 

Mark gave him his boxers and a hoodie. 

 

Haechan realized how small he is, compared to Mark. The hoodie looked pretty big on him, and it fell just above his knees.

 

Wait...

 

"Oh so he wants to play with me huh?" Haechan whispered to himself and stepped out of the bathroom.

 

"Mark aren't you forgetting something?"

 

Haechan looked at Mark who was standing in front of him, with pants that he picked for Haechan in his hands.

 

"Oh, am I?" Mark said as he checked the younger out.

 

Haechan's hair was still wet, water slowly dripping down. The hoodie made him look hotter rather than cute. 

 

He licked his lips as his eyes trailed down to the youngers legs. Too bad his thighs were covered by his hoodie.

 

Haechan noticed Mark staring and slowly lifted the end of the hoodie, exposing a bit of his thigh. He smirked as he got a reaction from the older.

 

Mark gulped. He knew he should hold back but he couldn't. He slipped his hands underneath the hoodie, feeling Haechan's soft skin and swiftly pulled him closer before picking him up and pushing him against the wall. 

 

They made eye contact.

 

There's lust in both of their eyes. 

 

Fireworks exploding inside of them.

 

Heartbeats getting faster, creating a perfect symphony.

 

Love filled their hearts.

 

Dirty thoughts filled their heads.

 

Everything seemed right.

 

Everything seemed perfect.

 

Both of them leaned in for a passionate kiss, but got interrupted by a door bell.

 

_They got interrupted once again._

 

"You've got to be kidding me.." Mark whispered and closed his eyes.

 

He slowly pulled away from Haechan and carefully put him down. 

 

"I'll be right back." He said and softly kissed Haechan on the forehead before walking out of the room.

 

Mark went downstairs and opened the door. 

 

It was a mailman.

 

Mark quietly groaned. A mailman was the one to interrupt their moment.

 

He grabbed the package after signing some papers and closed the door, putting the package away. 

 

Mark ran back upstairs, only to see Haechan already in his pants. He whined and walked behind Haechan, slowly trailing his hands down the youngers body. 

 

"You thought it's going to be that easy?" Haechan chuckled and teasingly pushed Mark away.

 

Although, he was also annoyed with the fact that they got interrupted.

 

"Don't act like you don't want me." Mark whispered in Haechan's ear once he pulled him back.

 

"But what if I really don't want you, huh?" 

 

"Then you'll just have to deal with it."

 

Mark slowly started trailing soft kisses down Haechan's neck before snuggling up to him. 

 

Haechan was so warm, so huggable and kissable. He just wants to have him all to himself. 

 

"Mark let go, I have to write an essay. We have school tomorrow, remember?" Haechan suddenly said and tried to get out of Mark's embrace.

 

"Wait, does that mean you have to leave?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then no, I'm not going to let you go." Mark said and hugged Haechan tighter.

 

"I swear you act like a kid sometimes."

 

_"A kid that's in love with you.."_ Mark whispered and slowly pulled away from Haechan 

 

"Huh? What was that?" Haechan asked, because unfortunately, he didn't hear what Mark said. 

 

"I said let's go, I'll take you home." Mark said and walked out of the room, frowning.

 

He just wanted to tell Haechan how much he loves him, but he couldn't it. And he didn't even know why.

 

"I have a car so no, you're staying home." 

 

Haechan quickly grabbed his things and followed Mark.

 

"But-"

 

"No buts." Haechan said and put his shoes on, about to walk out of the house.

 

"Don't think you can leave just like that." Mark said and pulled Haechan close to himself, gently connecting their lips for a kiss.

 

That's when they felt warmth surround them.

 

That's when they felt sparkles.

 

That's when they felt electricity once their lips connected again.

 

Both of them were deeply in love, and they knew it damn well.

 

They just couldn't say it.

 

~~~~~~

 

Haechan groaned, seeing Mark walk down the school’s hallway and girls basically drooling over him.

 

He was jealous.

 

“Hey Haechan, I was wondering if we could-“ Jaemin was about to ask something, but Haechan just slammed his locker close and walked to the class.

 

He had English class right now.

 

Unfortunately, together with Mark.

 

Either way, he decided to avoid the older today.

 

He walked inside the class and sat in his usual spot.

 

He saw Mark walk in while chatting with some girl. 

 

That made Haechan mad even more.

 

Soon, the teacher walked in and everyone stood up to greet him.

 

“Yes, sit down and good morning. Today, we’re having a new transfer student with us. Be nice to him.” The teacher said and looked towards the door, motioning for someone to come in.

 

Suddenly, a tall and pretty handsome guy walked in. He scanned the whole classroom first before speaking.

 

“Hi, I’m Kim Taehyung. Nice to meet you.” The boy said and waved at everyone.

 

“Okay Taehyung, there’s plenty of seats in here so just choose whatever you prefer more.” The teacher said smiling and started lecturing.

 

Taehyung, on the other hand, smirked and walked towards Haechan, sitting next to him.

 

_“Hey there cutie.”_


	11. He stole my heart

_"Hey there cutie."_

 

Haechan's head shot up to the sound of a deep voice. He wasn't paying any attention so he was kind of surprised.

 

"U-uh hi?"

 

"What's your name?" Taehyung aksed as he moved closer to the younger.

 

A bit too close for Haechan's liking.

 

"Haechan.." He answered quietly when the teacher glared at them.

 

Taehyung nodded and started paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

 

After a few minutes of struggling, Haechan let out a deep sigh. English was not his thing.

 

"Need help? I'm pretty good at English. You could come over to my house for a private tutoring." Taehyung said with a dark smirk plastered all over his face.

 

"Yeah su-" Haechan was about to agree, completely oblivious of what exactly did Taehyung have in mind.

 

"I'm already tutoring him, thank you for your concern." Mark hissed when he suddenly appeared behind them.

 

Mark was secretly listening to them this whole time and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

He grabbed Haechan's stuff from the table, as well as his wrist and pulled him towards his own table, making Haechan sit next to him.

 

"What the hell was that for?" Haechan groaned and glared at Mark.

 

But Mark just stayed quiet.

 

“He was being so nice to me. And no, you’re not tutoring me, so if you’d excuse me-“ Haechan decided to go back to Taehyung and was about to get up when Mark groaned and pulled him back harshly.

 

“OW WHAT THE FUCK?!” Haechan shouted, rubbing his wrist once Mark let go.

 

He really pulled too hard.

 

“Is there a problem?” The teacher asked angrily as he stared at both of them.

 

Soon the whole class turned back to look at them as well.

 

_Great._

 

Everyone were surprised to see Haechan and Mark together. Those two were known to be the biggest enemies in the whole school.

 

“N-no sir.” Haechan answered and looked down as he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

 

It felt like their gazes are going to eat him alive soon.

 

“This is your one and only one warning. Make a sound again and you’ll be met with a detention.” The teacher said and went back to whatever he was doing.

 

“You’re so dead Mark Lee.” Haechan whispered and clenched his jaw in anger.

 

“Do not hangout with that Taehyung guy. Actually, don’t even look at him.” Mark said and gave him an innocent smile before looking down at his notebook.

 

“Do not tell me what to do. Actually, don’t even talk to me.” Haechan smiled innocently back at him as he mocked Mark, using his words.

 

“Oh so you’re trying to make me mad again, because I look hot when I’m angry?” Mark asked and smirked, remembering what Haechan told him back then when they were playing that stupid game of truth or dare.

 

“Who told you that?? You don’t look hot to me at all!” Haechan shouted once again.

 

_Slam._

 

“Both of you, to the principals office!” The teacher shouted while glaring at the two boys and pointed towards the door.

 

Haechan looked at Mark with anger in his eyes and packed his things, storming out of the classroom.

 

Mark quickly packed his stuff as well and ran after Haechan once he apologized to the teacher.

 

He caught up to Haechan and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

 

“Haechan I-“ Mark stopped mid sentence when Haechan yanked his hand away and walked to the bathroom instead of principals office.

 

Mark growled, getting annoyed and followed Haechan into the bathroom. He threw his bag on the floor and pushed Haechan against the stool door. He then gripped Haechan’s waist tightly and kissed him roughly.

 

“Do you know how annoying you get sometimes??” Mark hissed once he pulled away. 

 

He was panting heavily. 

 

He was angry.

 

He was turned on.

 

He needed to feel the younger boy more. 

 

He wanted him.

 

But he couldn’t. 

 

He just stood there still.

 

Completely mesmerized by Haechan’s beauty.

 

Haechan was staying still as well.

 

He stared back at Mark. He was surprised by that sudden outburst of his. 

 

He loved the feeling he gets everytime Mark touches him.

 

Everytime he kisses him.

 

Everytime he wraps those firm arms around him.

 

Everytime their eyes meet.

 

Even every fight they have, somehow brings happiness to him.

 

“Yeah. I know. And I’m planning on getting worse.” Haechan whispered and smirked, pulling Mark closer by his collar and kissed him.

 

He wanted to feel those lips against his own again. He wanted to feel Mark’s body. He wanted to be able to touch him, to hug him and kiss him whenever and wherever. 

 

He wanted to belong to Mark.

 

Mark was quick enough to react. He kissed back, instantly pulling Haechan closer to himself. 

 

_Ruffling._

 

_Growling._

 

_Moaning._

 

_Wet kisses._

 

_Messy hair._

 

_Shirts on the floor._

 

_Hickeys._

 

_Bite marks._

 

_Heavy panting._

 

Both of the boys pulled away after their intense make out session.

 

“Woah Haechan.. That was hot.” Mark whispered as he was still trying to catch his breath.

 

Haechan smirked and bit his lip when he looked up at Mark. His messed up hair and swollen lips made him look hot even more. 

 

He picked up his shirt and put it back on before handing Mark his shirt. He couldn’t help but stare at the olders abs while he was putting his shirt on. He took a step closer and fixed him up. After all, they have to get back to class and they sure can’t let people see them like this.

 

After fixing himself up as well, both of them stepped out of the bathroom.

 

As soon as they stepped out, the bell rang and everyone started leaving their classes. 

 

Mark and Haechan looked at each other with a smirk before walking away in two different directions without saying a word.

 

-timeskip to lunch break-

 

“Have you seen that Taehyung guy? Damn he’s pretty hot.” Jaemin said and received a slap on his thigh from Jeno.

 

“What about me?” 

 

“Well, Taehyung is kinda hot, but you’re definitely hot don’t worry.” Jaemin answered and kissed Jeno’s cheek.

 

All four of them were currently sitting at the table in school’s cafeteria.

 

Haechan wasn’t really paying attention to the boys or his food. His mind was filled with thoughts about what happened in the bathroom between him and Mark.

 

_Their little secret._

 

He kept staring somewhere in the distance before he noticed Mark groan and tense up. He looked at Mark confused and then turned his head to the direction of where Mark was staring.

 

Taehyung was walking towards their table.

 

“Hey Haechan! So.. The prom is in about a week and I was thinking if you would like to go with me?” Taehyung asked and looked at Haechan, a little smirk forming on his lips again.

 

“No I’m already taking him with me.” Mark hissed before Haechan could answer and looked up at Taehyung, sending a glare towards him.

 

Haechan noticed it.

 

Mark was jealous.

 

And he’s going to make him even more jealous.

 

He smiled and looked up at Taehyung.

 

“I would love to!” 

 

“O-Oh really?”

 

“Yeah! I mean, why not?” Haechan said and laughed softly.

 

“Great! Well, see you later. Bye!” Taehyung waved and quickly walked away.

 

“Wait, are you seriously going to prom with him??” Jeno asked after he noticed how mad Mark was.

 

“I didn’t say no did I?” Haechan said and smirked once Mark growled out of anger.

 

“You’re not going anywhere with him.” Mark said and stood up, storming out of the cafeteria.

 

~~~~~

 

After finishing eating his lunch, Haechan went to his locker to get ready for the next class.

 

Once he closed his locker, he jumped up in surprise. Taehyung was standing right in front of him, smirking widely.

 

“So about that private tutoring..” Taehyung trailed off while his eyes scanned Haechan’s body.

 

Little did he know, Mark was there. Watching him and his every move.

 

Taehyung’s gaze and that smirk..

 

Haechan started to feel uncomfortable.

 

“U-Uh.. Well, Mark is actually tutoring me already so..” Haechan lied and he was about to walk away but Taehyung stopped him.

 

“But I could be way better than him.” Taehyung whispered and started caressing Haechan’s cheek.

 

That’s when Mark couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

He walked towards Haechan and slammed him against the lockers, kissing him. 

 

He kissed him roughly, but passionately.

 

He kissed him in front of Taehyung.

 

He kissed him in front of the whole school.

 

He didn’t pull away until he heard gasps and whispers of other people.

 

He glared at Haechan with a warning gaze and walked away.

 

Haechan, on the other hand, looked around to see all the girls glaring at him. 

 

Of course they would glare at him. After all, those girls would die to be kissed by one and only Mark Lee.

 

But that wasn’t the case for Haechan.

 

Nor for Mark.

 

All these kisses they shared so far were out of love.

 

Everyone thought Mark was straight, that’s why they were staring at Haechan like that.

 

“Sorry, _someone already has my heart.._ ” Haechan said to Taehyung while blushing and after grabbing all of his stuff, he left for class.


	12. All alone

After Haechan got back home from school, he sighed while looking around.

 

Memories of his dad kept floating in his head over and over again.

 

Sure, his dad was in jail now, but that doesn't mean Haechan stopped feeling afraid. He was traumatized after all. And now he has to live alone.

 

Since he didn't have homework, he decided to clean up the whole house and throw his dad's stuff out.

 

~~~~

 

Almost three hours passed, but Haechan wasn't done yet.

 

He did clean the whole house, but he still needed to throw his dad's stuff out. He grabbed a big garbage bag and went inside his dad's room. 

 

He started stuffing every little thing, that once belonged to his dad, in that bag. Once he was finished with his room, he walked around the house one more time, just in case he missed some of his stuff.

 

He had two big garbage bags filled with his stuff. He sighed deeply and opened the front door, and when he was about to step out to throw those garbage bags out, he bumped into someone instead.

 

"Jesus fucking- Jaemin what are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Haechan shouted at Jaemin who was standing right in front of his front door.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was about to ring the bell, but suddenly, you opened the door and bumped into me!" Jaemin apologized and explained everything.

 

"Doesn't matter anymore, but gosh.. For a second I thought it was Mark."

 

"Ohhh~ If it was Mark, you would've kissed him instead of shouting at him, unlike with me, huh?" Jaemin asked teasingly and looked at Haechan with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"No, I would've slammed the door shut right in that idiot's face! Did you see what he did?? He kissed me in front of the whole school! Now every girl in there is literally planning to kill me." Haechan said while pouting and walked over to the trash can to throw out the bags he was holding.

 

"Wait.. he did that? Haechan this is serious. I think Jeno wasn't lying. Mark really does love you. What happened two years ago, happened because Mark was selfish. He was afraid of what people might think. And now he kissed you in front of everyone just like that?"

 

"No Jaemin. He does not. We're playing a little game that's all." Haechan answered and walked back inside the house, pulling Jaemin in with him.

 

"But you do."

 

Haechan stood still. 

 

It almost felt as if he was holding his breath while processing what Jaemin just said.

 

_He really did love Mark._

 

He always did.

 

But he doesn't want to get hurt.

 

That's why he'll just try to hide those feelings.

 

"I dont." Haechan said coldly and plopped down on the couch in the living room. "So, why did you come here?"

 

"Why? I can't spend some time with my best friend?" Jaemin chuckled and sat down next to Haechan.

 

".... Jeno couldn't meet up with you, am I right?"

 

"...."

 

"See? I can see through your lies~" Haechan sang and turned the tv on.

 

"Okay, fine. He couldn't meet up with me. He wanted to spend some time with Mark, so..”

 

“I wonder what are they- wHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Haechan screeched as he glanced at the tv and noticed that they were showing porn.

 

He quickly covered his face with his hands and started screaming.

 

"TURN IT OFF! JESUS BE WITH THEM! THE FUCK, I SAID TURN IT OFF!!" He kept shouting and kicking the air.

 

"OKAY I DID IT, STOP SCREAMING!" Jaemin shouted back at him and started smacking Haechan for scaring him.

 

"Owie.. Jaemin-ah? Can you make us some popcorn please? I want to watch a horror movie, but I can't watch it alone. And now, since you're here now, we're going to watch it together!" Haechan said and smiled brightly at Jaemin.

 

"No no no. I'm not fond of horror movies and you know it, so no."

 

"Oh pleaseeee? Pretty please?" Haechan asked, making sad puppy eyes.

 

"Fine." Jaemin sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen. "But if I accidentally hit you, it's not going to be my fault!"

 

"Okay~" Haechan said quietly and chuckled, grabbing his laptop. He picked a random horror movie from the 'most scariest' section and played it, once Jaemin came back with drinks and popcorn.

 

~~~~~

 

It's been an hour, and the movie came to the scariest part. Both of the boys were snuggled up in the blankets, cuddling with each other since both of them were scared. 

 

When a jumpscare came on, the door bell rang. Jaemin screamed, making Haechan fall off from the couch and drop their bowl of popcorn. Haechan glared at Jaemin before getting up and walking to the door.

 

He only opened it just a little and peeked outside, feeling scared. After all, he was watching a horror movie just now. 

 

But what he saw, made him sigh in relief.

 

_Mark._

 

"Oh thank god, you're not some ghost trying to eat us alive!" Haechan said and quickly stepped closer to Mark, hugging him tightly.

 

"Ghost? Us?" Mark asked confused as he looked down at the boy who was basically strangling Mark with his tight hug.

 

Haechan just pulled Mark inside, locking the door, and dragged him to the living room, where Jaemin was hiding under the blankets. He peeked out once he heard someone coming closer.

 

"You left me alone in here!" Jaemin said with a pout, but smiled once he saw Mark.

 

_Mark and Haechan were holding hands._

 

And they didn't even notice it. 

 

“Mark? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with Jeno today?” Jaemin asked sweetly, still smiling while he kept looking down at their hands.

 

“Jeno? I haven’t seen Jeno today. And.. Well, we have English test tomorrow, so I thought that Haechan might need some help with that..” Mark said quietly, a little blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

The real reason why Mark is here, is because he wants to spend some time with Haechan. 

 

_All alone._

 

No interruptions this time.

 

“Y-You haven’t seen him? Maybe something happened.. I’ll call him later.” Jaemin mumbled to himself before bringing his attention back to Mark. “Yeah, English is really not his thing, so I’ll just leave you two alone now. Good luck!” Jaemin said and waved after grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

 

Soon, Haechan blushed when he noticed their hands intertwined and quickly let go, looking down.

 

“Help? I didn’t ask for help though..” Haechan said quietly and kept shifting from one feet to another.

 

Mark had never made Haechan feel so shy around him before. 

 

Haechan was feeling hot and his cheeks were burning bright pink. He didn’t dare to look up at the older, because he’ll just mess something up out of nervousness.

 

“Well, I’m going to help you either way, because you need it.” Mark whispered and lifted Haechan’s head up by his chin, looking him straight in the eyes. 

 

“O-okay then, let’s g-go.” Haechan said and dragged Mark upstairs, to his room.

 

Did he just stutter?

 

Did Mark Lee make him stutter?

 

Mark smiled softly at the youngers shy behaviour and followed him to his room.

 

He looked around the room in adoration. Haechan’s room had soft colours. The bed had soft pastel colour sheets, a big, white and fluffy carpet on the floor, pictures of him and Jaemin on the shelfs. The room itself had a fresh smell of strawberries and coconut.

 

“Cute.” Mark whispered and looked at Haechan, who was struggling with finding his notebook for English.

 

He walked behind Haechan and reached out for his notebook, that was laying on the table. Mark’s firm chest pressed against Haechan’s back made him even more nervous.

 

Haechan kept searching through his drawers, trying to find his notebook even though Mark was already holding it in his hand.

 

Haechan was way too nervous to notice it, and that made Mark smile even more. He knew the younger had feelings for him, and he’ll do anything to make him admit them.

 

“Haechan it’s right here.” Mark whispered in Haechan’s ear and showed him his notebook.

 

“O-oh, thanks.” Haechan grabbed the notebook from Mark’s hand and sat down on that white, fluffy carpet. 

 

Mark did the same, scooting a little closer to Haechan. He grabbed the notebook from Haechan again and opened a specific page, which had the information about what they will need while writing a test.

 

“Okay, so let’s start from here...”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Mark sighed when he glanced at Haechan and noticed that the younger wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying anymore. He closed the notebook and made Haechan look at him.

 

“Don’t go to the prom with Taehyung.” Mark said softly and looked at Haechan with a pleading look. 

 

“But I already agreed.” 

 

“You can decline it any time, there’s still a few days left.”

 

“Well, even if I do decline in, I’ll just stay at home. I’m not really fond of proms. Plus, there would be no one else to go with, so..”

 

“Go with me.” Mark said and waited for Haechan’s answer.

 

“I think it’s better if I go alone. That way, no one will get hurt.” Haechan said smiling and got up. “It’s kind of late and-“

 

“It’s fine, I get it. I’ll leave now.” Mark whispered and was about to walk downstairs when Haechan pulled him back.

 

“One thing I really hate about you is that you never let me finish.” Haechan groaned softly and looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. “I was watching a horror movie with Jaemin, and now I’m scared to stay alone in this house.” 

 

Mark looked at Haechan in awe. He pulled him closer to himself and hugged him tightly.

 

“Then I guess I’m staying.” Mark whispered and let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Yeah, you better stay.” Haechan said as he returned the hug.

 

Now both of the boys are cuddled up in Haechan’s bed. Both of them tangled up in the soft blankets, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

 

None of them dared to say a word. 

 

None of then dared to talk about their feelings.

 

Both of them wanted to just stay like this for now. They wanted to spend some time with each other for a bit, without thinking about their feelings. 

 

And after a while of just laying there in each other’s embrace, the boys peacefully fell asleep.


	13. I love you

_beep beep beep_

 

An alarm clock. A stupid and annoying alarm clock woke Haechan up.

 

The boy shifted and moved around for a bit, but immediately shot up as he felt the bed empty. There were no firm arms around his waist, there was no scent of that sweet cologne Mark always wears, there was no warm breathing on his neck anymore.

 

He looked around to see himself completely alone in the room. 

 

Haechan frowned, because he thought that Mark left him just like that. 

 

But that was until he noticed a bright pink sticky note on his bedside table.

 

{ _sorry princess, had to leave earlier xx_ }

 

Haechan smiled widely at the words. At first, he used to get annoyed when the older called him ‘princess’, but now he sure doesn’t mind it. 

 

Mark made Haechan’s morning brighter with just that one note. 

 

Haechan sighed softly and got up to take a shower. After he was finished, he walked downstairs and made himself some cereal for breakfast. By the time he was finished, it was 7:49, which meant it’s time to move.

 

He grabbed his bag and his car keys, walking outside and driving off to school.

 

~~~~~~

 

Haechan was happily walking towards his locker, until he bumped into someone.

 

“Having a great a day, huh?” 

 

Haechan looked up to the source of the voice, and smiled nervously.

 

Taehyung.

 

“Yeah you can say so. Uhh.. Look, about the prom-“

 

“What? You don’t want to go?” Taehyung asked, and you could hear some annoyance and anger in his voice, which pretty much scared Haechan.

 

“I just- I think it’s better if I go alone. There were a lot of people trying to ask me out to the prom, so I thought that going alone will be the best thing to do and no one is going to get hurt.” Haechan explained everything and smiled sweetly.

 

He started walking away, but Taehyung harshly grabbed him by his wrist and pulled Haechan closer to himself.

 

“Ow! That hurts, let me go!!” Haechan started shouting and hitting Taehyung as he tried to get out of his strong grip.

 

“No one dares to blow me off.” Taehyung growled out and glared at Haechan, his grip on the younger boy’s wrist got tighter.

 

“Well I just did. Now let go! I said it hurts!” Haechan shouted louder this time, trying his hardest to prevent himself from crying.

 

Suddenly Taehyung was pushed away. 

 

Haechan turned around and saw Mark standing behind him. He was about to thank him, but he took a little step back after he saw the older’s face. He looked pretty terrifying. Sure, Mark looks hot when he’s mad, but this time, even Haechan was feeling a little afraid of him.

 

Before Haechan could say anything, Mark charged himself at Taehyung, throwing a punch straight to his face.

 

Haechan gasped and tried to stop him, but instead of listening to Haechan, Mark just threw another punch. 

 

Suddenly, Taehyung gained all of his strength and pushed Mark away, hovering over him and punching him this time. Both of the boys kept fighting, totally oblivious to Haechan’s screaming and other student’s stares.

 

It looked like Mark was winning the fight, but Taehyung pushed Mark against the lockers. Mark hit his head and lost his balance, falling down to the ground, giving the perfect opportunity for Taehyung to finish the fight. 

 

Taehyung was about to start kicking Mark, but Haechan was quick enough to react. He jumped on Taehyung’s back and started biting him. That was the least thing Haechan could do, since Taehyung was way stronger than Haechan. Just as Taehyung was about to throw Haechan off, a teacher ran up to them and stopped the whole fight.

 

Haechan quickly got off of Taehyung and ran up to Mark. 

 

“You’re so stupid you know that? Stop hurting yourself to protect me, or I’ll be the one punching you next time.” Haechan scolded him, which made the older chuckle. 

 

“Cute.” Mark whispered and got up from the ground. “It doesn’t even hurt, don’t worry.”

 

“Too bad.” Haechan said as he was already pulling Mark to the nurse’s room.

 

~~~~~

 

“And we’re all done! Be sure not to get in another fight next time, okay?” The nurse said as she finished cleaning Mark’s wounds.

 

“I’ll make sure he won’t.” Haechan answered before Mark could and glared at him.

 

“Well okay boys, you have class now so chop chop!” The nurse said and pushed both of the boys out.

 

“Has anyone told you that you look pretty hot in the morning? Especially while sleeping.” Mark whispered and winked at Haechan, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the class.

 

“You were watching me sleep? Hey, that’s not fair!” Haechan said and smacked Mark’s hand, pouting.

 

“Fine, you can watch me next time.” 

 

“Next time?”

 

Mark only smirked as a response and entered the classroom with Haechan following behind.

 

The teacher told them to separate since they had that English test today.

~~~~~

 

“Mark! Guess what!” Haechan run up to Mark and started tugging on his hand to get the olders attention.

 

It was lunch break.

 

“Hm?” Mark hummed as he kept looking down at his phone.

 

“I just talked to our English teacher and he said that I improved! Can you tutor me more, please?” 

 

“Sure, but it’ll cost this time.”

 

“How much?” Haechan asked and huffed.

 

“A kiss per 20 minutes.” Mark answered, finally looking up from his phone.

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“You mean kiss, right?”

 

Haechan thought for a few seconds and smirked, wanting to tease the older a bit.

 

“Yes. That’s right.” He said and leaned closer to Mark, kissing him.

 

Mark dropped his phone out of surprise, but soon started kissing back. Haechan knew it was time to pull away now, but he couldn’t.

 

And he didn’t want to.

 

Just as Mark was about to deepen the kiss, they got interrupted by someone awkwardly clearing their throat.

 

They forgot that Jaemin and Jeno were sitting at the table with them as well.

 

Both of them quickly pulled away and looked down embarrassed.

 

“Please tell me you two are dating.” Jaemin said and looked and the boys with hope.

 

“No. End of discussion.” Haechan said and quickly thought of a way how to change the topic “So Jeno, where were you yesterday?”

 

“Oh right! I forgot to ask you.” Jaemin said and looked at Jeno, waiting for an answer. 

 

“O-oh well, I just felt kinda sick so I stayed at home, don’t worry.” Jeno gave Jaemin a nervous smile and looked down.

 

Jaemin smiled and went back to eating, but Haechan could see through Jeno’s lies.

 

That’s why he asked Mark to somehow get Jaemin away from Jeno for a second.

 

“Uh Jaemin? I really need to talk to you about something.” Mark said and secretly pointed at Haechan.

 

And that caught Jaemin’s attention immediately. Of course he wants to know since it’s about Haechan. That’s why he quickly got up from his seat and pulled Mark out of the cafeteria.

 

Haechan on the other hand, kept glaring at Jeno until he caught his attention.

 

“Are you cheating on Jaemin?” Haechan asked straight up. 

 

“W-what? No I’m not! How can you even think of that??”

 

“Well, you’re acting weird and I care for my best friend.”

 

“Fine. I lied about meeting Mark yesterday because I’m preparing a surprise for Jaemin. I’m going to bring him on a romantic date after prom and stuff like that, because I want to make it special. I love him very much, I swear I would never hurt him.” Jeno explained everything and looked up at Haechan with a bright smile.

 

“Well, I believe you since it’s a surprise, but if you do hurt him one day, I swear I’m going to kill you.”

 

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jaemin asked and looked at Mark with curiosity.

 

“I love Haechan and I need your help in convincing him, because I know he won’t believe me.” Mark answered, looking at Jaemin pleadingly.

 

“I knew it! I knew you always loved him! But I swear I was so ready to kill you when you broke his heart.”

 

“Shhhhh! Someone might hear.” Mark said and covered Jaemin’s mouth, but removed his hand once Jaemin got quiet.

 

“Okay, but I can’t really help you with anything. To make Haechan believe in your love, you have to do something honest. You have to come up with something by yourself, I’m sorry.” Jaemin said and looked at Mark apologetically.

 

“I mean, I do have something in mind, but I’m pretty nervous. Plus, he doesn’t agree on going to the prom with me.” Mark whined out and started playing with the end of his shirt.

 

“Whatever is on your mind, you have to try it. You can’t just say that it won’t work if you haven’t tried it yet.”

 

“Okay. I’ll do it. Now let’s go, those two are going to get suspicious.” Mark joked and walked back to the cafeteria with Jaemin.

 

~~~~~~

 

It’s the end of the week now. 

 

And that means prom night.

 

"Come on Haechan! You need to get ready, the prom is only in about four hours!" Jaemin shouted at him, pushing him to the bathroom to do Haechan's makeup.

 

"It's only prom, chill out." Haechan said and sighed sadly.

 

Haechan and Mark have been avoiding each other for the whole week. Neither of them were brave enough to face each other.

 

_Because their feelings got stronger._

 

"Be quiet. You're going to the prom, and you're going to be the hottest guy out there. This is your last chance to get Mark. Seriously. Just stop and admit how much you love him." Jaemin scolded Haechan and started doing his hair.

 

"Fine. I do love him. I always did. Everytime I'm near him, I feel like I'm in heaven. I start feeling weak in my knees, I become a blushing mess. Everytime he touches me or kisses me I just want to scream how much I love him.." Haechan said quietly. 

 

He was tired of it. He was tired of denying everything.

 

"But Mark doesn't. Even if he does say he loves me, I can't trust that. I can't forget what happened two years ago just. like. that." Haechan continued, and looked down sadly.

 

"Honey. This time, even I'm sure that his feelings are true. You have to give him a chance. At least think about it." Jaemin whispered softly and finished doing Haechan's makeup and hair.

 

Instead of answering or fighting, Haechan stayed quiet. He got out of the bathroom and went to put on a suit that Jaemin picked out for him. 

 

After putting it on, he checked himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. Only if he was in the mood for this..

 

~~~~~~

 

Only half an hour left till the whole prom thing starts.

 

"Woah... b-baby you look so nice.." Jeno said as he checked Jaemin out from head to toe.

 

"Aww, thanks. You're still looking better than me~" Jaemin said and kissed Jeno's cheek.

 

Haechan, on the other hand, was just quietly and awkwardly standing behind them. He was basically third wheeling right now.

 

"Damn Haechan you look good as well!" Jeno said when his attention turned to Haechan. 

 

Jeno walked towards, closer to him and smiled sweetly. "Mark wouldn't stop talking about you."

 

"O-oh really? What d-did he say?"

 

"Well, I’m not sure what exactly was he saying because he was basically babbling, but he did say he loves you.."

 

"Well, I doubt that's true. Now let's go." Haechan smiled sadly and walked outside to his car, since he will be the one driving tonight.

 

Both Jaemin and Jeno sighed, following Haechan to the car.

 

~~~~~~

 

There were colorful lights and loud music once they arrived to school.

 

All three of them entered the school and went to the gym, where the whole prom was being held. 

 

Some people were dancing, some sitting by the tables or drinking alcohol which they managed to secretly bring in. 

 

Haechan quietly moved away from Jaemin and Jeno without them noticing, to give them some time alone. He started looking around. There was no sight of Taehyung, which was good.

 

As he was admiring the decorations, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

 

_That sweet scent._

 

“You look extra fine tonight.” Mark whispered in his ear.

 

That’s when shivers ran down Haechan’s spine again. That’s when he felt butterflies in his stomach again. That’s when he just wanted to turn around and kiss Mark again.

 

But he stayed quiet.

 

“Oh come on, I haven’t really seen you this whole week. Talk to me.” Mark said and turned Haechan around, making the younger look at him.

 

“No. You were IGNORING me the whole week.” Haechan backed away from him, raising his voice a bit.

 

“I-I was preparing  something..” Mark whispered and pulled him closer to himself again.

 

Haechan wrinkled his nose once Mark leant closer to him. He could feel a strong smell of alcohol.

 

“What the- are you drunk??”

 

“Well, yeah I did have a few shots.”

 

“A few? You look completely wasted!” Haechan shouted and groaned, glaring at Mark.

 

“Look, it doesn’t matter. Right now, I just want to talk about us. About our feelings.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Especially when you’re drunk.”

 

“There is and you know it damn well. Haechan I-I love you.. I genuinely do. Every time we touch or kiss or even talk, I feel this sparkle inside of me, I feel some kind of electricity running down my body. I get jealous every time someone looks at you, talks to you or touches you. I always want to be by your side to protect you. I always get so possessive, I just want to be able to hug you and kiss you and have you all to myself. Please Haechan, give me a chance to prove it..” Mark whispered the last words to Haechan and looked at him pleadingly.

 

“Mark, you’re confessing to me while you’re drunk once again. How am I supposed to give you a chance? I don’t want to make the same mistake just like I did in the past.”

 

Mark groaned. He knew the younger won’t believe him so easily. That’s why he came up with a plan b. A plan, that will show his feelings for Haechan in a different way.

 

“Stay right here.” Mark said and suddenly disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

 

Haechan was about to walk away when the music stopped and a familiar voice started talking over the microphone.

 

“Uh hi! Sorry for interrupting all of this, but I created something for someone that’s really special to me and I wanted to share it with you guys.” Mark said and sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage.

 

He took a glance at Haechan, who was standing at the end of the crowd, looking completely lost and confused. 

 

Mark just smiled and started playing a guitar.

 

It was a song.

 

Mark was singing.

 

He created a song for Haechan.

 

A song, to prove that his feelings were true.

 

“ _...._ _Suddenly, I can see what I didn’t before_

 

_And I don’t care what they say anymore_

 

_‘Cause I’m finally falling,_

 

_It’s crazy how someone could change me_

 

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I’m not afraid to try_

 

_And you need to know that you’re the reason why.._ “ 

 

Mark looked up from his guitar once he finished. He made eye contact with Haechan. The younger boy was crying and laughing out of happiness.

 

It worked.

 

Mark did it.

 

_He made Haechan believe._

 

Haechan was staring at him, completely mesmerized. He wanted to yell and tell the whole world just how much he loves Mark Lee.

 

He quickly made his way through the crowd and got up the stage, running up to Mark and kissing him. 

 

Mark smiled brightly through the kiss and pulled Haechan closer, kissing him back. He chuckled once he pulled away and noticed everyone cheering for them. 

 

Mark thanked all of them and dragged Haechan off stage, pulling him into another passionate kiss. 

 

But this kiss wasn’t just some ordinary kiss they shared so far. In this kiss, Mark put all of his feelings, to show the younger how much he really loves him.

 

After they pulled away, Haechan jumped in Mark’s arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“I love you too.” Haechan whispered in Mark’s ear and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Mark spun Haechan around out of happiness, once he heard those words.

 

He was happy.

 

He was happy because Haechan was finally his.

 

Well, not officially but he was his.

 

“Let’s go to my house, there’s still another surprise waiting for you.” Mark whispered in Haechan’s ear.

 

He nodded and Mark pulled him outside to his car and drove off, without even telling their friends that they’ll be leaving.

 

~~~~~~ 

 

“Woah...” Haechan whispered and looked around.

 

There were rose petals all over the ground, candles were the only thing bringing light to the room, bright pink sticky notes everywhere, saying how beautiful Haechan is, or how much Mark loves him.

 

“Those pink sticky notes are going to become our thing now?” Haechan asked as he turned around to face Mark and smiled brightly.

 

“Well, there’s one more note for you to read..” Mark said and stuck the last sticky note on his own chest.

 

{ _will you be my boyfriend?_ }

 

Haechan smiled wider and quickly pecked Mark’s lips.

 

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Haechan said and laughed softly.

 

Mark sighed in relief and kissed Haechan deeply. 

 

“I love you.” Mark whispered once they pulled away.

 

“I love you too. By the way..  _Game over._ ” Haechan said and giggled, remembering about the little game that led them to this moment.

 

A game that made both Mark and Haechan realize their feelings.

 

A game that made both of them understand what love really is.

 

A game that led them to having a relationship.

 

_A game that made both of them fall deeply in love._


	14. Epilogue

5 years.

 

It's been 5 years.

 

5 years ago Haechan and Mark started dating.

 

5 years, yet they're still falling in love deeper each day.

 

"Hey, this one is nice!" Haechan pointed at one of the sofas.

 

Mark and Haechan were currently picking out furniture for their new apartment. 

 

"What about that one?" Mark said, pointing somewhere out in the distance.

 

"Nah, this one's better." 

 

"Whatever you wish for." 

 

Haechan smiled brightly and kissed Mark on the cheek. Mark, on the other hand, wrapped his arm around Haechan's waist and they both walked out after ordering the sofa, since they were finished shopping for today.

 

Right now they were driving back home in silence, until Haechan chuckled. 

 

"What's so funny?" Mark asked, quickly taking a glance at the younger and smiling brightly.

 

"I just remembered how much I used to hate you."  

 

"Ayy admit that you never hated me."

 

"I did! I even thought of sneaking into your house to pull some sick prank on you, but I never did.." Haechan said and pouted.

 

"Because you loved me~" Mark sang in a teasing tone and lightly pocked Haechan.

 

"If I didn't kill you then, doesn't mean I won't kill you now." Haechan said and started playfully attacking Mark once he stopped at a red light. 

 

Instead of fighting back or holding Haechan down, he cupped the boy's cheeks and kissed him softly. 

 

"Not fair.." Haechan mumbled and sat back down in his seat, slightly blushing.

 

~~~~~~

 

"And what would you like for dinner?" Haechan asked softly as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. 

 

"No no no. You're going to go to the room, read your book and rest, while I make the dinner." Mark said and dragged Haechan out of the kitchen. 

 

"But I'm almost finished with my book."

 

"I know."

 

"How? You never even look at my books."

 

"Shhhh.." Mark said and pushed Haechan into their bedroom and closed the door, going to the kitchen to make dinner.

 

Little did Haechan know that there's way more than just dinner waiting for him.

 

Haechan sighed once he was alone in the room and plopped down on the bed. 

 

"I'm basically already finished with my book and he still wants me to read it?" He whispered to himself and grabbed the book he was talking about.

 

Once opened the book he noticed something pink sticking out at the end of the book. He carefully opened the last page.

 

_The same bright pink sticky note._

 

He smiled remembering how Mark used them before.

 

But once he turned the note over to see what it says, he started crying.

 

But don't worry.

 

Those tears were happy tears.

 

{ _will you marry me?_ } 

 

Mark proposed  to him.

 

He proposed  to him the same way when he asked him to be his boyfriend.

 

Haechan quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out to the kitchen, where Mark was already kneeling down on his knee, a ring box in his hands.

 

“So..?” Mark said and gulped as he nervously waited for Haechan’s answer. 

 

Haechan chuckled and walked towards him, getting down on his knees to look at Mark.

 

“Mark I hate you. Of course I will.” He said sweetly and softly, hugging Mark tightly right after.

 

“I hate you too. I hate you for making me fall in love with you deeper and deeper each day. I hate you for making my days brighter. I hate you for making me feel week in my knees every time I’m around you. Especially I hate you for being the most beautiful person on this earth.” Mark said and pulled away, slipping the ring on Haechan’s finger.

 

Haechan blushed at Mark’s words and looked down at the ring, admiring it.

 

Suddenly, he felt Mark’s hand lifting his chin up and soon they were kissing.

 

Not even seconds later, Mark deepened the kiss and lifted Haechan up from the ground.

 

.

.

.

.

 

_Clothes scattered all over the place._

 

_Messed up bed sheets._

 

_Erotic atmosphere._

 

_Dark._

 

_Touches._

 

_Wet kisses._

 

_Soft skin._

 

_Moaning, groaning._

 

_Slapping sounds._

 

_Skin against skin._

 

_Deep._

 

_Tight._

 

_Dirty._

 

_Perfect._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“JAEMIN YOU BETTER BE AT MY WEDDING!!” Haechan shouted over the phone.

 

“Okay- WAIT YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!? OH MY GOD! OKAY, WAIT I’LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!” Jaemin screeched, making Haechan move the phone a bit further away from his ear.

 

After that, Jaemin hung up just like that.

 

Haechan chuckled softly at his friends behaviour and happily jumped around. Mark was out to work today, so Haechan was a little bored. Mark wouldn’t let Haechan work, so he’s stuck in their new apartment.

 

About 30 minutes later, Jaemin barged in without knocking or ringing the bell and ran up to Haechan, hugging him tightly. Soon after, Jeno ran in looking slightly worried.

 

“Jesus, I thought he was going to kill you! The whole ride he was screaming and after we got here he just flew out the car!” Jeno said, thinking that Jaemin was mad at Haechan or something, but sighed in relief, seeing both of the boys smiling brightly. “Well, i guess I was wrong. What’s the fuzz about anyways?” 

 

“Well.. I want you two to be the main bridesmaids at my wedding.” Haechan said and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing after he saw Jeno’s reaction.

 

“MARK PROPOSED ?! Goddamn it. I wanted to be the first one to propose.” Jeno said and pouted.

 

“Wait what? You were going to propose to me?” Jaemin asked and looked at Jeno, feeling slightly nervous.

 

“Oh wait- Pretend like you didn’t hear that!” Jeno said and facepalmed.

 

He just told Jaemin that he was going to propose. How stupid of him.

 

Jaemin stared at Jeno for a while before turning to Haechan and jumping in the air happily. 

 

“ _LETS HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!!_ ”

 

~~~~~~

 

And so, both of the couples got married after a month. They did it secretly, wanting to enjoy the happiest day of their lives alone all together. They were celebrating their weddings for about three days, until deciding that they had enough of that and both of the couples went to their separate honeymoons. All in all, all four of them lived their lives happily. 


End file.
